The Saiyan, Ex-Android, and the Snake
by Go18
Summary: Takes place after Dragon Ball Super. Goku's Saiyan side is starting to awaken thanks to achieving the Ultra Instinct form, which resulted in him starting to pursue a certain blonde haired woman. What will happen to the Saiyan and the Ex-Android and their affair. How will a certain snake goddess react towards seeing her crush with his new love? Goku oc possibly turning Kakarot.
1. Tension

**Chapter 1: Tension**

It was a sunny day right by a water park situated on the first floor of a five star hotel. A certain blonde ex-android sat on a lawn chair clothed in her pink jump-suit wearing her sunglasses as she observed her precious daughter Marron playing in the water. Right beside her daughter is the youngest of the Son boys Goten splashing water wildly enjoying the time of his life. It has been months since the end of the tournament of powers and she was just all too glad that things have finally returned to normal, and the innocent smiles on her daughter and Goten's face proves it was all worth it at the end.

Life of course is more complex than what most would have hoped. Just as the blasted tournament of power which threatened the entire universe has ended, another one just as bothersome had to show up to disturb her peace. No it wasn't some ancient evil hell bent on destroying the world nor some demi-god planning on ending all life on Earth; it was the savior of the world, mister ultra-instinct kaio-ken times infinite Super Saiyan god: Son Goku making a pass at her whenever he could.

Like seriously though, did the Saiyan warrior really expect her to fall for him just because of him rescuing her from being eaten by a certain multi-stories tall albino monster whose name she didn't even bothered to memorize? Just who does the Saiyan took her for anyways? Sure it was very brave of him to aid her during her time of needs and that it felt incredibly secure to be carried in those muscular arms of his…what the hell?

Shaking her head vigorously, Eighteen tried to rid her mind of those dirty thoughts as she tried to refocus on the sight of the two children playing at the pool. Just as she had been daydreaming about Goku, the object of her fantasy had joined the two children at the pool as the tall Saiyan picked up the kids on his shoulders. The blonde woman had to admit that the sight of Goku wearing nothing more than swimming trunks with water glistening on his gorgeous sculptured abs made him look like a god, making her almost wished she had leaned on them and felt the fabled prowess of Son Goku for herself when he was carrying her protectively almost a year ago…gosh please not again!

Blushing uncontrollably, Eighteen hurriedly picked up a random book from her bag and begun "reading", staring determinedly at the pages trying to lose herself in the stories but none of the words even registered in her brain as her mind was too preoccupied with impure thoughts. Curse Krillen and his idiotic plan of asking Goku to come over and look over their kids together as he had to stay overnight yet again at the police headquarter. Shortly after the tournament of powers Krillen had decided to transfer from a patrol officer to a homicide investigator, and while his excellent stamina had worked well as an officer patrolling the streets, his at best below average IQ meant the former monk warrior had to pull crazy all nighters for weeks just to solve a simple case that would have taken most investigators a mere days to solve. This meant not seeing her, his dear wife for weeks and when he does return the darned halfwit was too tired to please her.

Letting out a deep and audible sigh, Eighteen clenched the book in her hands until her knuckles turned white trying to bury her thoughts in the story yet again, dead set on not letting her "needs" get the best of her.

All of her internal struggles and odd behaviors; however, did not go unnoticed to the Saiyan. It's a good thing to know that I am not the only person clouded by impure thoughts, he thought, as Goku continued playing with the children while secretly keeping an eye on the conflicted blonde.

While the Saiyan warrior could not pin point the exact moment he became interested in his best friend's gorgeous wife, the spiky haired Saiyan does know one thing; whether his ultra-instinct transformation awakened something more than his fighting instinct or holding her in his arms made him realize how much more of a woman the former cyborg is compared to Chichi, the Saiyan will not let this wonderful opportunity slip by his hands. It's a darn shame really, that despite of inviting Eighteen and her daughter to a trip at a hotel renowned for its water park, the beauty had refused to bring her swimsuit and instead opted to sitting at a nearby lawn chair in her baggy cloth that she wore during the tournament of powers.

If only there is a way to get her out of those stupid cloth and join them in the waters thought the horny Saiyan who could already feel his junk going into a semi-erection just from the thoughts of the blonde woman in something more revealing than her everyday clothing.

"Hey daddy, look, it looks like auntie Eighteen is having some troubles!" came the all too familiar voice of Goku's young son Goten who has also taken notice of Eighteen's strange behaviors.

"Yeah, mommy has been looking very upset this entire day. I wonder why wouldn't she simply join us and have some fun?" chimed in Marron who also looked towards her mother worriedly.

"You kids think so? Then why don't the two of you go and try to convince auntie Eighteen to come down to the pool with us?" said Goku trying to hide his devilish smirk as he lowered the kids onto the pool and watched them ran towards the woman sitting on the lawn chair.

Standing where he is at in the middle of the pool, Goku watched as Goten and Marron rushed to Eighteen's lawn chair and began pulling at her hands in an effort to get her leave her spot. This is just too perfect, now I don't even have to step in to persuade her, the kids will simply do it for me thought the Saiyan.

"Why won't you join us at the pool mama? All I want is to play with you in the water mommy."

"Yeah auntie Eighteen, why come here to the water park if you won't even enter the water?"

The tall Saiyan observed with a grin as the children complained to the reluctant woman. He could see her turning her head sharply towards him and despite of wearing a sunglasses Goku was very sure she had just given him one of her trademark icy death glares, to which he shrugs his shoulders as if he had nothing to do with this.

"Now now kids, it's not that I do not want to play with you two, it's just that I didn't bring my swimsuit with me." explained Eighteen trying to convince the kids to leave her alone.

"But mama, you had a bunch of good looking one piece swimsuits back at home. Why won't you simply bring one today mommy?" complained Marron, her watery eyes near the brink of tears sending Eighteen into a state of panic. Raising her hands the blonde ex-android patted her little girl's head gently trying to comfort her while finding a solution to this mess when suddenly from out of nowhere she saw Goku kneeling down besides Marron.

"Then why don't we simply buy mommy a swimsuit Marron? As it turns out there was a swimsuit shop here right beside the lobby of this hotel and uncle Goku can simply buy your mother a new suit." suggested Goku putting a hand on Marron's shoulder causing Eighteen to open her eyes in terror. Despite of how innocent the suggestion sounds, Eighteen was all too well of the "evil" Saiyan's intention whose lips curved slightly upwards despite of his best efforts of putting on a straight face.

"That's great uncle Goku, thank you so much!" squealed Marron in delight as she and Goten began jumping up and down in joy. Now in a full scale panic, Eighteen tried to protest but found her words stuck at the back of her throat as her daughter and Goten turned to her with pleading wide eyes.

Shutting her eyes, the blonde woman gave her current situation some careful deep thoughts. Curse Goku for his clever tricks, but curse her for agreeing to come to the water park in the first place. What should have been an ordinary babysitting turned into her getting forced into parading in a skimpy outfit around Goku, not that it doesn't make her feel excited to wear something more revealing in front of the savior of the universe though…wait what am I thinking?

"Fine, I guess I will go purchase one then, but you had better be willing to pay for it Goku!" shoot Eighteen at the initiator of her nightmare, to which the tall Saiyan merely gave her a sly smile while the two ignorant children shouted in joy.

"Great, then let's get going then. You kids wait here as me and Eighteen go purchase the new suit." said Goku this time with unmasked glee in his voice. Grabbing the hands of the reluctant woman, the tall Saiyan pulled her out of her seat before she could change her mind.


	2. Out Played

**Chapter 2: Outplayed**

The moment the Saiyan and ex-android entered the hotel lobby out of sight from Maron and Goten, Eighteen quickly shook her wrist out of the Saiyan's grip. Taking a few steps backward, young mother desperately tried to compose herself. Is she seriously about to enter a swimsuit shop and let this idiot pick a bathing suit for her? He's already a grandfather while she's a mom for kami's sake.

"What's the matter Eighteen? We really should get going, you don't want to keep the kids waiting for long now do you?" rang the damned Saiyan's voice still calm as ever trying to play it innocent and cool, well I am not about to let this poorly executed plot dictate me today thought Eighteen.

"Listen Goku, just because I'll let you buy me a swimsuit doesn't mean I'll be wearing anything revealing. In fact I plan on getting the most conservative grandma-like one piece I can find mind you." Snapped back Eighteen in an icy tone only to be met with one of the Saiyan's goofy smiles. Unconvinced by his acts, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and tried her best to stare down on the tall Saiyan.

"Now now Eighteen, don't be so sensitive. All I wanted was to help you get a swimsuit for this vacation. You don't want to let Goten and Marron down now do you?" asked Goku still trying to sound as innocent as possible, earning him a raised eyebrow, telling him that she wasn't going to make this easy.

"And besides, just what age do you think we are living in right now anyways? The most conservative bathing suits you will get from a fancy hotel like this are bikinis." teased Goku unable to hide his smirk anymore. He could see her eyes widening ever so slightly and her cheeks flushed ever so beautifully once again. "We all know you are looking forward to this as much as I am Eighteen, so drop the act already". Muttered Goku quietly to himself before grabbing her by the wrist once more and dragged her to their destination.

"Hello and welcome to Snake's Swimsuit. Just how can help this lovely young couple today?" rang a cheerful voice the moment they entered the shop, making Eighteen cringe a bit at the mention of couple as she quickly drew a safe distance from her male companion.

"Yeah, I'd like to have a one piece that covers up my skin well thank you." stated Eighteen without so much as looking at the shop attendant. She could hear both the damned Saiyan and the female attendant chuckling and quickly spun around to give them a piece of her mind but quickly stopped when she saw the attendant's exposed covered in blue skin right down to her toes.

"Is that even natural?" blurted out Eighteen without a thought as she stared blankly at the strangely colored woman in front of her. It's true that she has seen some weirdly colored humanoids, take the Namekian for example, but no matter how she looks at it, the puffy brown haired blue skinned woman doesn't appear to be of extraterritorial origin. Looking around at the shop she could tell the other girls all sport the same skin tone and hair color.

"Oh you mean this skin tone my dear?" questioned the blue haired woman chuckling once more. "This, my dear is perfectly natural and why, don't you find these magnificent blue skin suits me well?" questioned the woman without a slight bit of concern regarding Eighteen's bluntness as she stretched out her arms to show off her so called magnificent blue skin. As she talked the blonde woman could make out what appears to be two pointed fangs inside of her mouth. This together with the scaley green dress the woman was wearing made her look like a humanoid snake.

"But anyways back to the topic of your one piece. As you can see we have stopped selling those antiques some time ago, but I can assure you the Snake's Swimsuit still contains some of the finest two pieces." Said the snake like woman proudly as she stepped sideways showing the various suits they have.

To say that these suits are two pieces is giving them too much credits thought Eighteen, as her mind went blank at the collection of bikinis there are. If she was blushing when they left the water park, then it's safe to say she is having a life threatening fever now as the red on her face rivals her pink jumpsuit that she is wearing.

"Looks like you got quite a good selection here. Care to give us some recommendations?" said Goku before Eighteen had a chance to bail herself out.

"Well what is your intention of coming here today? Judging from the rings on your hands, I'd say the two of you are a married couple? Care to try out some of our honeymoon special suits?" questioned the snake woman as she winked at Eighteen causing the blonde woman's stomach to turn at the suggestion.

"Hell no we are not. We are both married with kids and this dumbass here has just become a grandpa not too long ago." Shouted Eighteen unable to take the sheer amount of crap anymore. If she was dreaming about Goku back at the pool now she's cringing more than she ever has in her entire life at the woman's behavior.

"Alright easy easy, just making sure okay? In fact we have just the right swimsuit for you." replied the blue skinned woman laughing off the awkward situation she caused before quickly producing what looks like a pink bikini.

"Why don't you give this a try? The color pink really compliments your blue eyes well and covers all the necessary parts well that I think you will like it." said the snake woman before shoving the pink suit into Eighteen's hands who raised her eyebrows at the bikini which is really just strings attached to triangular shaped fabrics.

"You do have something better than this right?" asked Eighteen administering her famous death glare at the sinfully joyful attendant in front of her who appears to be unfazed.

"Better in what way?" asked the snake woman eyeing Eighteen teasingly. "If the pink bikini doesn't suit you perhaps this will." And with it she took out a red metallic string bikini with a thong for a bottom and began snickering as Eighteen quickly spun around, her face red once again as she rushed to the dressing room with the pink bikini in hand.

The Saiyan and the snake woman watched as the dressing room door slammed shut before letting out a chuckle at the same time. "She's cute isn't she? Just what exactly is your plan for bringing a married woman with you here, Goku?" asked the snake haired woman, her eyes showing obvious signs of lust as she began checking the tall Saiyan up and down as if trying to imprint his masculine figure into her mind.

"Why nothing special, Princess Snake. Just taking our kids to the water park that's all" replied Goku back at her with a smirk which convinced no one at all but he simply doesn't care. "What brings the deity of snake ways to Earth anyways? Tired of flirting with man's souls and decided to come down here to try the real thing?" asked Goku completely dropping his cheerful demeanor.

Covering her mouth with her hands, the snake goddess tried to stifle her laughter at Goku's words. Walking towards the Saiyan warrior promiscuously, she encircled her arms around Goku's neck and pulled him down towards her. "Oh Goku, I always knew you are a player even when I first met you all those years ago. You may look innocent, but beneath that well cultivated façade lies a womanizing self that you didn't even knew you possessed back then." said Princess Snake staring into his brown eyes that she's always admired so much. "But now that you have unlocked your new ultra instinct form, your Saiyan self that has been dormant for ages is finally showing itself." stated the snake woman while licking her lips.

"But tell me though Goku, what is so attractive about that blonde woman? Sure she's hot and all but is married and with a daughter already. Why go through the trouble when you know that I am always available, not to mention eternal?" whispered Princess Snake into Goku's ears, her body now pressed against his naked muscular broad chest.

"If this is the reason why you are trying to sabotage my plan by pissing her off intentionally I highly recommend you to stop." warned Goku as he grabbed the snake woman's arms and giving them a tight squeeze. "After all, I am sure you know how determined Saiyans are at getting what they want, and nothing is going to prevent me from getting my prize." Stated Goku as matter of factly to which the Snake Goddess merely closed her eyes and chuckled.

"Oh don't worry my love, all I wanted was to see you happy. That's why I hid all the one piece swimsuits the moment I noticed you love birds. And now good luck claiming that prize!" said Princess Snake giving Goku one last wink before pulling away from him just in time just as Eighteen emerged from the dressing room.

"By kami's name!" said Goku unable to stop himself from gawking at the sight.

If Eighteen had looked beautiful when she was in that pink jump suit now she looks absolutely stunning in the pink string bikini. The top was half a size too small, encasing her breasts tightly within the pink triangular material while the bottom hugs tightly against her pussy showing off her folds ever so slightly. He may be quite annoyed at Princess Snake for all her unnecessary teasing, now he actually feels very grateful towards her.

Eighteen exited the dressing room with her pink jump suit, feeling practically naked in the pink bikini as it only covers the absolutely necessary part of her body.

"Hmph, so this is what she meant by necessary part." thought the blonde woman. Looking at the drooling Saiyan in disgust, she quickly covered herself up with the pink jump suit in her hands when the blasted snake lady suddenly came walking towards her. Grabbing a hold of the pink jumpsuit, the blue skinned woman quickly snatched the clothing away giving the Saiyan once more an unobstructed look at her figure.

"My my, look at you! What a beauty you are my dear, why bother hiding that gorgeous body of yours?" exclaimed Princess Snake. "Don't you think your friend here is just stunning too?" asked her towards the Saiyan, who could only manage to nod as he was too focused on admiring her beauty.

"Why…yes of course I also think the suit looks very good on you Eighteen, it was a perfect match." Goku finally mumbled it out after recovering from the shock of how good she looked.

"See, I told you I am good at picking bathing suits." said Princess Snake as she bumped her elbow against Goku's arm. "Now if you are all set, the price for the swimsuit will be 100,000 zeni." continued the snake woman cheerfully.

"Wait 100,100 zeni?" asked Goku looking at Princess Snake with wide eyes.

"Why yes, that high quality suit is the best we got. Elegant, durable, and very sexy." said Princess Snake again with her trademark sly smirk. At this time Goku isn't sure if the Snake Goddess is simply trying to troll him or to destroy his plan when suddenly the snake woman grabbed him by his arm and yanked him towards her. "Trust me, it is well worth it at the end." whispered her into his ears.

Eighteen's head is spinning out of control by now. Sure it's good to see how insanely overpriced the suit is just to see the Saiyan hurt but this decides how she will spend the remaining of this afternoon for kami's sake. Call it a hunch or an intuition, but she somehow gets a sense that Goku knows the snake woman and while it does not look like the two are in on a plan together, the way these two have been acting this afternoon has proven to be worrisome at best.

"Alright Eighteen, I am done paying for the swimsuit now, what do you say we go back to meet up with Marron and Goten? I am sure those two would love to see your new outfit." came Goku's voice still trying to play dumb, to which Eighteen simply rolled her eyes as she began surveying the shop. Finally her eyes sparkled as if she had found what she has been looking for.

"Hey, this one is for sale too now is it?" asked Eighteen as she pulled out what looks like a diver's suit.

"Oh that one, yeah it's for sale but I don't think it would look good on you at the pool." muttered Princess Snake completely off guard at the blonde woman's reaction. Goku was also staring at his blonde companion bewilderedly; something in his stomach tells him this isn't going where he wants it to go.

"Perhaps, but we've been thinking about going diving in the sea aren't we Goku?" questioned Eighteen trying to mimic the fake smile the Saiyan has been giving her this whole afternoon, her tone cheerful and yet cold at the same time, as if telling the Saiyan she either gets the whole set or the whole deal is off.

"Well…uhh…yeah, that is exactly what we are planning to do." said Goku scratching his head.

"In that case then I had better go try this out, now you will pay this for me if I like it will you?" said the blonde woman, her icy blue eyes staring straight into the brown eyes of the Saiyan who was coerced into nodding quietly by her commanding tone without much of a choice.

"Good, I will be right back." finished the blonde woman as she walked towards the dressing room once again, this time with a confident smirk. Goku, with his plan failing miserably was forced to watching as much of her bikini clad body as possible for one last time as she disappeared behind closed doors.

"Now who could have expected that? Clever girl!" admitted Princess Snake with her hand on her chin.

"So you are smart enough to hide those one piece swimsuits before our arrival, why couldn't you simply hide the diving suits as well?" questioned Goku trying to suppress his Saiyan rage at the snake goddess, which is becoming increasingly difficult following the awakening of his ultra-instinct.

"Oh come on Goku, I may be a goddess but I cannot predict every single action of your lady friend now can I?" snapped Princess Snake back. "If anything be happy that you get to see a lot more skin than you ever could today."

Before Goku could find something smart to talk back the dressing room door opened as Eighteen came out all clad in a black diving suit from neck to toe.

"I'd say I look fabulous now don't you think?" asked Eighteen eyeing the two confidently, even spinning to around just to let them have a good look of the diving suit and that her entire body is indeed covered thoroughly.

"Why yes it suits you perfectly." commented Princess Snake with Goku muttering something along the lines of it looks alright.

"Great, now kindly pay for both the swimsuit and the diving suit for me will you Goku? I have to go join Marron and Goten at the pool, they must be worried about us for been gone for so long." said Eighteen mockingly at the Saiyan before running off back to the children, leaving Goku to look at her with his mouth wide open in disbelief.

"And that will be 50,000 yen more." rang the snake goddess's voice from behind adding injury upon injury.


	3. Helping Hand

**Chapter 3: Helping Hand**

Goku couldn't help but to let out a sigh as he exited the shop. His wallet hurts, a lot he might add. Just what kind of idiot spends 150,000 zeni to see the girl of your dreams in a full body diving suit anyways? And that darned Princess Snake, saying she would help him but turned out to be just a money grabber, doesn't she know how many tournaments he has to win to accumulate this much wealth? Well so much for getting the tickets to invite Eighteen and the kids to the water park.

Shaking his head, the Saiyan began dragging his feet back towards the pool. He could gradually hear Eighteen and the kids' voice as he gets closer to the pool. Looking at the blonde haired woman playing with his son and Marron, Goku could not help but to think how beautiful she looked even in the full body suit.

As he continued to stare at the blonde woman, she suddenly turned her head towards his direction staring him right in the eyes. The Saiyan began to shudder in fear imaging the kinds of punishment she has in store for him as a mischievous smile crept up onto her face.

"About time you showed up Goku, what took you so long? Still browsing the other diving gears at the shop?" asked Eighteen making the Saiyan cringe.

"Thank you so much uncle Goku! Mommy looks really nice in the new suit!" yelled Marron cheerfully before the Saiyan can manage a reply.

"Yeah, you are very good at buying cloth dad! Can I please get one too?" shouted Goten looking at his father pleadingly making his father's eyes go wide as a saucer while Eighteen covered her mouth in an attempt to silence her laughter.

"Why that is a great idea Goten, in fact the shop has much more than just this cool suit." Said Eighteen causing Goten to smile in excitement much to his father's horror. "In fact they have these nice looking oxygen tanks and goggles that will look great on you. What do you say we have your daddy buy everyone full body suits? Then we can all go dive around at the park!" suggested Eighteen aloud making sure the Saiyan registers every single word. She could see the Saiyan's face is now white from as the kids swum to the edge of the pool and began demanding some cool looking diving suits.

"Yay! Diving suits, diving suits, diving suits!" chanted the two kids loudly.

"Sorry kids, daddy doesn't have enough cash for those today. Some other days okay?" said the Saiyan raising his hands in an effort to quiet them down.

"But that's not fair daddy, why would you buy suits for auntie Eighteen and not for me?" pouted Goten banging his fists against the concrete.

"And why's that son? Your swimming trunk is already very cool as it is. I think it's actually cooler than Eighteen's new suit" said Goku patting his son's head who stared back at him unconvinced. "Daddy will buy you a new suit some other day okay? That's a promise." Added the Saiyan trying to get himself out of this situation and was finally relieved to see his son quieting down.

"Now if you kids will excuse me daddy needs to have some rest. Enjoy your day okay!" said Goku walking away in a hurry, his Saiyan ego hurting from the clever ploy of the ex-android. Slumping against the lawn chair by the pool, the Saiyan crossed his legs in an effort to hide his semi erection he has in between his legs.

Meanwhile a few feet behind Goku stood Princess Snake who has decided to come and witness the suffering of her favorite Saiyan. Although the Saiyan is trying to play it cool, the snake goddess could see from the small bulge on his pants and the way he grips the arms of the lawn chair until his hands turned white that the Saiyan is not having his day. She has to admit that watching the strongest mortal in the entire multi-verse in agony is a sight to behold. Who would have thought that the one person who was responsible for saving the world multiple times would be reduced to complete a mess by something as simple as not getting his eye candy of the day?

"So now you also know what it is like to be rejected? Well I got news for you Goku, cause your so called suffering is nothing compared to mine. Spending decades alone in that god forsaken snake way, knowing the you love will never return your feeling isn't something the likes of you can even begin to imagine." Thought Princess Snake as her lips curled up into a bitter smirk. "Well at least now I do not have to suffer this fate alone, I have you to share it with me." muttered Princess Snake as she too took a seat on one of the lawn chairs and quietly observed the Saiyan in pain.

"But then again, seeing him like this also kind of hurts. After all I do love my Goku and wants to see him happy." thought Princess Snake as she lets out a sigh. Reaching out her hands, the Snake Goddess gestured one of her servants to come over and was quickly attended by one of her loyal attendants.

"Yes mistress, how can I be of service to you today?" asked an equally snake like girl with a bow.

"Go tell the manager that if he does exactly what I say, he has my word that there will be a show waiting for him tonight." Said Princess Snake before whispering her instructions to her attendant. Soon the servant got up and darted back into the hotel with a smile on her face.

* * *

Hours have passed and Eighteen continued to play with Goten and Marron at the pool. Part of her was thankful of the Saiyan actually, for buying her the diving suit so she gets to have some fun with her daughter and Goten. Stealing glances at the dejected Saiyan still laying at the lawn chair, the blonde woman cannot help but to feel a bit sorry for the Saiyan, just a tiny bit though.

"Serves him right for trying to force me to show myself in one of those teeny tiny string bikini. I may be indebt to you for saying me and the world, but it doesn't mean I am an easy prey to some horny man now or ever! Besides, I am already married with a child, even if the husband loves to play MIA from time to time." thought the ex-android.

Looking up at the sky, she could tell that the sun is starting to set and it's time to head home. "And here I am having the fun of my life." She thought. Aside from putting Goku down like the idiot he is, she has somehow managed to distract all the dumb men at the pool from their much more scantily clad partners, causing whining and groaning from their girls who proceeded to protest how their men were getting distracted by, now she quote, "a grandma too conservative to hit the pool in anything but a full body armor".

"If I am able to have this kind of effect on those fools in this diving suit, just what exactly will happen if I am to change into the pink string bikini Goku bought me? The entire pool will probably descend into a bloody riot" thought Eighteen with a devious smile thinking about the chaos she could have caused before suddenly blushing from the thought of showing off her body to in public. Even now she could feel the bikini bottom clinging onto her womanhood tightly from beneath the diving suit and while she may have won the small mind game, she is still wearing Goku's little present.

Shaking her head, the blonde woman tried to gather herself. It's been a long day full of ups and downs and she just wants some quiet place to relax alone. Just when she was about to call the kids to pack up and go home, the clear sky that has been bright and sunny the entire day suddenly became covered with dark clouds as thunder began roaring from the distance.

"What the hell? How did this happened? And I thought the forecast says the weather was supposed to be clear the entire day." Thought Eighteen. She could tell from how Goku suddenly jumps from the lawn chair that he was just as surprised as she is.

Before the blonde woman can think of what to do next, the rain has begun to pour down as lightning struck down all around them, forcing the pool goers to scramble on shore.

"Mommy mommy, I am so scared!" cried Marron as she swum towards her mother and cling onto her for her dear life. Holding her daughter on her arms, Eighteen quickly ran out of the water and into protective roof of the hotel.

"Great, now I don't even know if I can make it back home today with Marron scared like this. She wouldn't let me carry her whenever thunder can be heard let alone in a storm like this." Thought Eighteen as she tried desperately to calm her child down.

Looking at the storm, the Saiyan cannot help but to frown at the sudden change in weather. He had made sure to check the weather before coming here and was sure 100% that there wouldn't be any rain not to mention a down pour. There's also something very odd about this storm, it just felt too artificial as if it's an illusion, wait, don't tell me.

Scanning around the area, the Saiyan began looking for trances of Princess Snake but couldn't find any. Closing his eyes, he was able to detect what felt like her power radiating from somewhere not too far from here. What's more, there seemed to be another familiar presence around the place that he just can't quite pin point as to who exactly it is.

"Goku, earth to Goku, are you there?" rang Eighteen's voice beside the Saiyan snapping him out of concentration. Opening his eyes, he found the blonde ex-android standing in front of him with her arms crossed and Marron clinging onto her legs tightly. Beside them stood Goten who is also confused about the sudden change in weather.

"Well, so what do we do now?" asked Eighteen impatiently to which Goku could only scratch his head. Turning around, he was about to find Princess Snake and question her on what kind of stunt she is pulling when suddenly what looked like a hotel staff come up to the four of them. Eyeing the middle aged man wearily, Goku could swear he had felt the man's ki somewhere in the past but could not recall ever seeing him.

"Is there something I can help you guys with?" asked the hotel staff politely.

"Yes there is, if you can make the rain stop that would be great. No we just really want to head home if you can't tell already." Remarked Eighteen sarcastically.

"Sorry madam, I am afraid that is out of my power." said the man. "But if you would like there is a vacant family room and if you like I can give it to you for a discounted price." offered the middle aged man politely.

"Just one? How about two? Me and this knucklehead are just friends you know." asked Eighteen half-jokingly to which the man shook his head apologetically.

"Unfortunately as you can see all of our other rooms have already been taken, thanks to this storm." said the staff as he pointed at the crowd gathered at the hotel lobby. "But in case you are wondering we do have two separate beds in the room." added him.

Letting out a sigh, Eighteen looked at her daughter and then at Goten, both drained of energy and just about to fall asleep.

"Well, it's your call Goku, if you are willing to pay for the room I am game." said the ex-cyborg.


	4. Suspicion

**Chapter 4: Suspicion**

It is now night time at the hotel overlooking the famous water park down below. Inside a hotel room stood Eighteen wearing a bathrobe provided by the hotel ready to leave the room. Looking back at the three occupants sound asleep on the bed, the blonde ex-android lets out a sigh of relief. It has been a very long day and she was just too glad that she can finally spend some quality time alone. Sure she loves her daughter and finds Goten adorable and Goku, well being Goku, sometimes you just has to have those solitary time all for yourself yes?

Just as she was about to open the door, her mobile phone inside her purse began ringing causing the young woman to groan in frustration.

"I swear this had better be important." Whispered Eighteen to herself as she tiptoed back towards her purse trying not to wake up the sleeping trio. Turning on the screen, she was surprised to find out that the caller was in fact none other than her husband Krillen.

Turning the phone onto silent mode, she crept out of the room and carefully shut the door behind her before accepting the call.

"Hey Krillen what gives? I thought you are busy at work. Don't tell me you are actually at home now?" asked the young wife excitedly. Her husband Krillen seemed to be involved in some big cases recently and was even away from home more than usual.

"Hey Eighteen, sorry I am still at work now. Kind of having my hands tied at this point if you know what I mean…heheh." Answered Krillen sheepishly chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, I know, same old routine as usual. You leave me and Marron behind and go chase after some criminal" sighed Eighteen. "You know you should really take a break from all those cases. Marron deserves a father and I need a man." Blurted Eighteen out loud before suddenly covering her mouth in embarrassment, now that last part did not come out right thought the blonde android. She could also hear from the small laughter from the other end of the line that her husband also finds it funny.

"Oh common now honey, just a little bit okay? I swear I will be coming home once this case is over with alright?" said Krillen bringing a smile to the blonde woman. "But anyways where are you and Marron now?" inquired her husband about the issue she is dreading to be confronted with. Closing her eyes, Eighteen thought for a moment on how to phrase her situation to Krillen in the clearest way possible without raising suspicion.

"Well?" came Krillen's voice once again with a slight concern in his tone.

"Oh, it was nothing really. Me and Marron are just staying at a hotel at the moment. Why? Why do you ask?" asked Eighteen.

"Ah, its nothing really babe. It's just that I got a phone call from Oolong saying that you were not at home so I thought I'd call to make sure." replied Krillen.

"Hmph, that pig, and how is it that pervert knew we weren't at home? Don't tell me the bastard was peeping at us." Said Eighteen with unmasked distain for the pig. So this is why Krillen is calling at this time, I'll be sure to teach that pig a lesson once I get the chance.

"Don't say that Eighteen, he's just concerned that is all. No harm for a friend to come by and check on you and Marron right?" said Krillen trying to calm his wife down but little did the former warrior monk knew he was failing miserably as angry veins began popping up from Eighteen's forehead. "But anyways back to the main topic, why is it you and Marron are staying at a hotel? I thought you are supposed to be babysitting with Goku at home." inquired Krillen in a determined tone.

"Well…about that. You see…Goku…Goku kinda…well bought us tickets to a water park so…that is why we are absent." finished Eighteen taking breaks in between her sentence. She could hear from the audible gasp that things are not going to go well for her.

"Okay...and how does that explain about the hotel Eighteen? Don't tell me you decided to just spend the night with Goku after the water park?" came her husband's question this time sounding almost like an accusation.

"Hey listen you knucklehead? I never said Goku is still with me now did I? So just chill out already?" snapped Eighteen, her voice sharper than she had hoped as physical exhaustion is taking a toll on her.

"But he is still with you in the room right?" came the sharp reply faster than ever.

"Listen, and listen good Krillen, first of all you are the one who invited Goku and Goten over in the first place and second, we and Goku never did anything out of place today." explained Eighteen but all she got was a huff from the other side. "As a matter of fact, a thunderstorm happened during our trip and we were forced to get ourselves a room at the hotel." said Eighteen this time met with a long silence.

"Eighteen…" began Krillen finally after a long pause. "I may not be the smartest person in the world, but this is sad. There are no thunderstorms anywhere near the water park you are staying at. I checked the weather forecast and it says sunny all day long." finished her husband assertively stunning her into a silence.

"Wait…but there is a thunderstorm, it got Marron so scared she wouldn't let me fly I swear." said Eighteen her voice slightly cracking. "And how would you have known which water park we visited anyways? You are just taking random guesses and being paranoid!" retorted the blonde woman her hands shaking with anger.

"Honey, I am a police officer, we can easily trace your phone calls from here." said her husband in a cold tone. "And even if there was a storm, you could have gotten a separate room from Goku couldn't you? But since you won't tell me the truth I guess I will have to ask Marron, care to let her answer the phone?" demanded her husband.

To say Eighteen is in shock would be an understatement as her vision began spiraling. Has her husband went up the deep end? And who would trace their spouse's number anyways? Gripping the phone tightly in her hands until she could hear the device cracking.

"Just get lost you moron, I am not about to let my daughter testify against me you hear?" whispered Eighteen deadly serious towards her husband.

"Say what you cheati…" Krillen's voice came blurting from the phone but she quickly cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"I said buzz off you hear? Now go back to your stinking work. You are going nuts over all the criminals you have to deal with so leave me and my daughter out of this." roared Eighteen before hanging up the phone. No sooner did she hang up the same call came again, to which she promptly shattered the phone in her hands out of sheer anger.

Leaning against the door behind her for extra support, Eighteen fought back tears, determined not to shed any for her idiot of a husband. Since he has to be such a dumbass I guess I will promptly forget about him for the time being then told Eighteen to herself.

Opening the hotel room door, Eighteen was relieved to find Marron still soundly asleep on her bed. Walking towards her sleeping daughter, the young mother planted a small kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Your dad is such an asshole now isn't he Marron?" whispered Eighteen lightly. "Honestly I am not sure how much I can keep up with this." stated Eighteen. Looking across the room, she could also see Goku and Goten still sound asleep on the second bed. Satisfied that no one has woke up from her argument with Krillen, the blonde woman straightened up her bathrobe once again and left the room, determined to get some proper relaxation tonight.

* * *

The elevator door opened on the top floor as Eighteen stepped out into the balcony breathing in fresh air. Looking at the clear night sky, the blonde woman was all too happy that the storm has now gone as she could see stars dancing up above her. Looking across the balcony, she could see that the Jacuzzis are all empty without a soul. Pale lights can be seen emitting from the lights inside the hot tubs, illuminating the crystal clear water and bubbles.

"This is just too perfect." said Eighteen with a smile. Taking the sash that ties the white robe together, the blonde woman untied the knots and let the cloth dropped onto the floor, revealing the pink string bikini Goku had bought her earlier that day sans the diving suit. Even she has to admit, it would be ridiculous to bath in a Jacuzzi in a diving suit.

Looking at herself in a nearby mirror, Eighteen has to admit that she looked very beautiful in the swimsuit with her breasts tightly encased in the triangular bikini bra and her womanhood pressing against the elastic pink bikini bottom. The two piece also felt very comfortable pressing against her skin, no wonder it cost a fortune to buy thought Eighteen.

"If only Krillen knew I had resisted wearing this outfit in front of Goku he would be kneeling in front of me thanking me by now." muttered the young woman. Oh well, if he has to be such as sensitive ass then so be it. I can always look elsewhere thought Eighteen.

Walking towards the nearest hot tub, the blonde woman dipped her toes against the warm water and immediately her skin tingled from how good the water felt against her skin. Gradually she began slipping her body into the Jacuzzi and let the water came up to her chest as she did so.

"Mmm, now this is a vacation!" said Eighteen aloud sitting on the underwater seat. "I guess I should really thank Goku for this later on." thought her stretching her arms against the brim of the tub.

"You know Krillen, you are such a pain in the ass sometimes!" shouted Eighteen without a care in the world as to who can hear her. "If you have to play MIA and act so childish all the time I still have Goku here waiting for me!" stated the ex-android leaning her head back against the tub.

Opening her eyes, she was expected to stare into the dreamy night sky but instead found herself looking into a pair of manly brown eyes accompanied by a wide grin.

"Go..Goku?" stuttered Eighteen.


	5. Seduction

**Chapter 5: Seduction**

"Go…Goku?" stuttered Eighteen staring right into the Saiyan's dark and nearly black brown eyes. There's something different about them tonight she thought, as those eyes that were always so gentle even when he was putting up an act earlier by the pool now had an animalistic look. She could feel something steering deep inside her and her face started to heat up despite her attempted control. Quickly turning her head away to hide her blush, the blonde ex-android closed her eyes and try to gather herself.

"Is something the matter Eighteen? You don't look too well just then." Came the Saiyan's voice, not in the mocking tone nor the goofy tone he had earlier, but in a deep and dare she say sincere one making her blush worsen.

"Just what is wrong with this dumbass lately and how many times is he going to change?" thought Eighteen to herself still avoiding his gaze. As she gradually calmed herself down all of the sudden she became very aware her body was only partially covered by the Saiyan's "gift". Looking over her shoulder, she could see the white bath robe of hers laying near the entrance to the balcony several feet away from the tub and cursed at her own carelessness. Should have taken the fact he could still be awake into account, now I have nothing to cover myself with!

"Just fine." said Eighteen coldly as she folded her arms in front of her trying to cover up her scantily clad body from the eyes of the Saiyan. She could still feel the gaze on her and was expecting the Saiyan to let out a chuckle any second now just like what he had done earlier at the shop.

"I see, mind if I join you at the tub?" came Goku's voice again without any trace of mockery instead much to her surprise. After a period of long pause, the blonde woman finally gestured for the Saiyan to join her at the tub. She could feel the Saiyan getting into the tub without looking as his body heat could be felt sitting next to her and the water raising up to accommodate the newly added body.

The two sat there for several minutes without saying a word. Eighteen continued to stare into the night sky trying to concentrate on the warm water and jet stream that splashes against her skin but no matter what she could feel the Saiyan's attention on her.

"What?" she asked finally had enough while her head still pointing away from him.

"You look very beautiful Eighteen." complimented the Saiyan, the sincerity in his voice made Eighteen gasped in surprise. Instead of the disgusted feeling she had earlier the blonde woman could feel her body feeling funny. She was well used to compliments from her husband by now but this is the first time she's heard it from Goku. She could sense herself getting hotter despite already knowing his attraction towards her.

"Why, thanks for pointing out the obvious Sherlock." She finally managed to force out the sentence after a long pause still trying to sound cold. It sounded very unconvincing, and she knows that Goku also knows it's just an act as he let out a soft chuckle. Annoyed, she turned her head towards the Saiyan whose chuckled had morphed into a laugh.

"What is it now?" asked Eighteen, the curiosity in her voice outweighs her malice.

"Nothing, I just find it funny how the two of us would end up with such unfitting spouses despite how well the initial attractions are." said the Saiyan between laughs making Eighteen widening her eyes. Could it be that he has overheard her conversation with Krillen? No it couldn't be.

"And what would you know?" asked Eighteen feigning indifference.

"Well, I know for one that Krillen should not have accused you of cheating on him after what happened today. If only he knew how hard you tried resisting my advances." came the Saiyan's answer as direct as it could be shattering any illusion she may have.

"Krillen has never been the most confident person and feels like he has to give it his all or work extra hard just to stay in game." continued Goku not waiting for her response. "As a result he over committed himself leaving you and Marron alone." finished the Saiyan fixing his gaze on the blonde woman who has now lowered her hands onto her seat shocked at what the Saiyan just said.

"So you know?" whispered Eighteen quietly after another long pause. Her head hung low and her body shaking with emotion upon fully realizing just how much the Saiyan is aware of.

"Of course I do, and in fact have known this for a long time." said Goku as he raised his hand to brush off the blonde hair hanging over her face. "If I were him, I would never have traded you and Marron for the job. You deserve better Eighteen" finished the Saiyan.

As the Saiyan continued to talk, he reached out and grabbed her delicate hand in his. Eighteen had to bite down on her lower lips to suppress a moan as she felt his battle hardened hand brushing against hers sending shivers down her body. It was the same sensation she experienced when he was holding her protectively during the tournament and she could feel her legs getting weak from his fingers rubbing against hers.

Taking her lack of resist as a sign of consent, the Saiyan warrior grabbed Eighteen's chin in his other free hand and tilted it so they were looking into each other's eyes and Eighteen could have sworn that she saw her own reflection in Goku's eyes. The way he is looking at her with those sincere and yet feral eyes is making the ex-android tense from anticipation when the most unexpected words came out of his mouth. "I love you!"

"What?" shocked at what she is hearing, the blonde woman tried avoiding his gaze but the Saiyan held her chin in place. "I love you Eighteen, you are a beautiful woman. I am sorry for my flirty behavior earlier today, but my feeling for you is true. Someone like you deserve a man who puts you before his career."

"Go…Goku...you do realize that you are flirting with the wife of your best friend right?" asked Eighteen softly.

"I may see Krillen as my best friend Eighteen, but I also adore you and want to give you the best the world can offer." finished Goku making her gasp. Part of her felt shame for even entertaining the thoughts of cheating on Krillen, but another part of her, that part that has gradually been awakened during the long months of solitary is making her want to go with the Saiyan.

Goku could see the conflicts in her crystal clear blue eyes as tears began to form in them. The shades of shame and guilt are mixed with desire and lust. Knowing it is now or never, the Saiyan warrior moved his head forward and claimed her luscious lips with his own.

"Mmmph!" moaned Eighteen at the surprise kiss. Electricity surged through her body as the Saiyan warrior's firm lips brought out a foreign sensation that used to be so familiar back when she and Krillen first got married but has since became extinct. Suddenly and without warning Eighteen's body gave out on her, no longer able to withstand the influx of emotions, she fell into the waiting arms of the Saiyan.

Wrapping his muscular arms around her waist, the Saiyan brought her onto his laps and deepened the kiss, his tongue managed to pry her lips apart as he began tasting her strawberry scented mouth. She could feel his tongue thrashing wildly inside of her mouth making her moan against his lips from pleasure. Unable to contain her desire Eighteen reciprocated the intensity by wrapping her own delicate arms around his neck and opening her mouth wider granting him full access. Soon their tongues were pressing together wrestling for dominance.

As the two continued to taste each other passionately, Goku cupped her buttocks through the pink bikini bottom and squeezed down on her ass hard. Screaming into his mouth, the blonde woman began panting and whimpering, her skin lit on fire by the masculine touches of the Saiyan warrior who proceeded to caress her through the elastic material. It wasn't long before Goku's wandering hands came to a stop at the two knots that held the triangular bottom in place as the Saiyan began tugging at the strings playfully.

Eighteen was in ecstasy, her slender body caught in the muscular arms of the Saiyan warrior while her lips locked in the most intense make out session with her man when the sensation of Goku's fingers tugging at the knots of her bikini bottom sent her back on Earth. Hesitation kicked in as she realized if the Saiyan continued to have his way with her she would end up sleeping with her husband's best friend. Releasing her arms around his thick and muscular neck, Eighteen puts her hands on the Saiyan's broad chest and tried to push him back but Goku didn't seem to get the clue as he kept her in his tight embrace.

Just as the blonde woman was running out of ideas on how to get her point across to the Saiyan in heat, she caught sight of the elevator door opened and a bunch of teenagers who she had seem earlier at the pool came walking towards the hot tubs. She could also see Goku had noticed the intruders as he let out a displeased groan against her mouth. Taking her chance, Eighteen mustered up her strength and separated her mouth from the Saiyan, saliva dripping down their tongues as they finally parted.

"Goku…" She began. "We…shouldn't do it here…someone's coming." managed Eighteen panting. Just as she had finished her sentence, her eyes suddenly shoot out wide realizing the unintended implication in her words. She knew her Saiyan lover had also caught onto the hidden "message" from the sly smirk that crept up his face.

"I see, so you want more privacy." said Goku teasingly before picking her up easily in his arms. With a quick release of his ki the Saiyan dried the two of them and began walking towards the elevator.

"Let's go find us a room then babe!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks a lot for everyone following this far. Just want to say reviews are important to keep me going so feel free to do so. Thanks!**


	6. Passion

**Chapter** **6** **: Passion**

 _Warning: This chapter is a lemon._

Goku held Eighteen securely in his arms as he carried her towards the elevator. Feeling the all too familiar sensation of being in the safety of his arms, the ex-android cannot help but to let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around the tall Saiyan's muscular neck. It was just like that time when Goku saved her from Anilaza, only now it was skin against skin with nothing in between them.

While they were walking towards the elevator, the teenage boys who were flirting with their girls seemed to have noticed the couple and were stunned into silence, their mouths agape at the real thing before them. Eighteen could feel her face blushing as the youngsters gawked at her and Goku, but instead of shying away she held onto the Saiyan tighter and Goku responded by caressing her skin forcing her to bit down onto her bottom lips to silence the moan that escaped her mouth. Looking at the teenagers from her peripheral vision, Eighteen could tell many of them were the same idiots leering at her earlier that day when she was in the full body diving suit and she couldn't help but to let out a chuckle at the sight of their eyes about to fall out of their sockets now that she's only in the revealing bikini.

"Holy shit! Did you see that? I think that's the blonde lady wearing that diving suit at the pool!" whispered one of the dumbstruck teenagers with saliva practically drooling from his mouth.

"Yeah no shit! What's she doing wearing that pink string bikini?" said the other quietly trying not to be heard.

"What do you think dumbass? She's obviously saving that outfit for her man. Now stop ogling and give them some privacy will you?" shouted one of the girls angrily making Eighteen's face go all red from the implication.

"Well, you heard them Eighteen, let's get down to business shall we?" whispered Goku into her ears audibly enough for the gang of youngsters to hear causing her to gasp in his arms. Giving the suffering teenage boys one last satisfying look, the Saiyan strode past their spectators as he carried the half naked blonde into the elevator. Without so much of a doubt, he quickly selected a floor different from the room they registered.

"Wait Goku, where are you taking me? That's not our floor now is it?" protested Eighteen halfheartedly making the Saiyan chuckle as he planted a kiss on her cheeks.

"Still putting on a façade are you Eighteen? Don't tell me you don't want a room just for the two of us?" asked Goku staring into her eyes assuredly. "Besides, you never know if there are any empty rooms in a big hotel like this."

"But haven't you heard what the manager told us earlier? That all rooms were sold out and ours is the last vacant room there is." stated the blonde woman as her hesitation started to kick in once again.

"That was then babe. Now that the storm is gone there might just be one or two rooms left for us." finished Goku giving her a confident smile. As he talked, one of his hands travelled to her bottom and gave her ass a quick squeeze earning him another lust filled moan from the woman in his arms.

Looking at the tall Saiyan, Eighteen can't help but to wonder if there's something he knew that she didn't. The Saiyan's voice just sounds too confident for it to be a guess. Deciding not do question him any longer, Eighteen pressed her head against his broad and muscular chest basking in the sensation of his masculine scent all around her as she patiently awaits their destination.

Soon the elevator door opened showing an empty but beautifully decorated hallway. Eighteen could tell from the expensive looking corridor that this must be where all the best hotel suites were at. Her Saiyan companion seemed to have noticed this as well as a smirk could be seen on his face admiring the surrounding.

Goku began walking down the corridor with his eyes closed; his senses focused detecting any trace of human ki inside each room. It wasn't long before he came across a room seemingly devoid of any signs of life and he could tell from the gasp emitted by Eighteen that this was no ordinary looking room. Opening his eyes, the Saiyan's face quickly turned into a full on grin at the sight before them. The double door was situated at the end of the hallway twice as big as the others. On it were lavishly designed patterns embroiled in pure gold completed with a beautifully made marble handle.

"No way!" the Saiyan could hear Eighteen whispered quietly still not believing their luck.

"Yes way Eighteen, looks like fate has conspired us to unite together against all odds." Said Goku in an as a matter of fact voice. Still holding her in his arms, the Saiyan grabbed hold of the marble door handle before easily pulled it open much to the surprise of the blonde woman.

Stepping into the room, Goku and Eighteen could only stare in awe at the grandeur of the space which seemed to be at least three times the size compare their cramped family room. The floor was also covered with carpets while the walls decorated with paintings. What really interested the couple however, was the king sized bed right at the center of the room, its bed sheets looked warm and inviting causing both of their minds to go wild with imagination.

"This…this is just too perfect." muttered Eighteen in disbelief, either the Saiyan is a genius at room finding or this is Kami's work. She could hear the door closed behind them and became increasingly aware of her situation when suddenly her more logical side kicked in and a thought occurred to her, what if this is a setup?

Releasing her arms around Goku's neck, Eighteen leapt out of the Saiyan's arms in one graceful motion. She could hear his protest from behind her, no doubt hoping to carry her all the way to bed but the blonde woman would not have it, not until she made sure this was not some cheap plan anyways. The ex-android began carefully examining the entire room, making sure not a single detail escapes her sight.

Aside from the decorations and the bed were some tables and chairs as well as a curtain at the end of the room. Walking closer towards the center she could see some statues hiding in the corners as well as a large mirror pointing at the bed where she could see herself and the entire bed, making her blush knowing she could potentially see herself and Goku making love. "Get a hold of yourself Eighteen, this isn't the time to be thinking about that." she told herself before advancing further until she reached the curtains. With one swift motion curtains were pulled opened and she was greeted by a dazzling night scene in front of her.

"Beautiful!" said Eighteen admiring the scenery before her as she could see the entire city from the window.

"So, do you like it?" rang a voice from behind her and before Eighteen knew it she was once again encased in his muscular arms of the Saiyan. Gone are any thoughts of resisting as his masculine scent engulfed her. The Saiyan must have some sort of magic on her she thought, how else would she lose her mind every time he was holding her. Looking at her reflection on the window, she gasped at the sight of her delicate frame trapped in his thick muscles and felt herself getting turned on from the erotic sight. What really made her all roused up; however, was the sensation of his enormous cock in contact against her buttock. Eighteen could have sworn Goku must have stripped off his swimming trunks while she was surveying the luxurious room and indeed that was the case as she could see the tip of his penis pressing against her bikini bottom from the window reflection.

"Well babe? Shall we get started?" whispered Goku into her ears as he took her earlobe in between his teeth and bit down on it sending shivers down her spines. She could also feel hands began toying with the elastic band of her string bikini bottom once more while his erected member rubbed against her slits through the elastic material. This is it, she thought, she is right next to the point of no return and if they were to join each other on the bed there is no stopping this until she has had her first Saiyan experience. Did she want it? Certainly, but not before she was certain this wasn't some lame setup conspired by Goku and that snake.

"Goku…" moaned Eighteen gathering up all her strength as she grasped his two battle hardened hands in her delicate ones putting a temporary halt to his sweet torture.

"Yes my dear?" asked Goku seductively against her ear.

"I…I want you to answer me…as…as truthful as you can." she finally managed her sentence out after some difficulty. It wasn't all that easy with the Saiyan pulling at her triangular bottom and rubbing his cock against her in a slow rhythmic motion "And if I sense even the slightest bit of dishonest in you." continued Eighteen squeezing down on his hands just to get her point across. "Then I am calling this off."

Upon hearing those words the Saiyan couldn't help but to swallow an empty gulp. She sure is something special for resisting his charm this long he thought. He could also sense his painfully engorged cock straining against her folds through the bikini and knew if he didn't get to bed her tonight he would have the biggest blue balls in his entire life. Wrapping his arms around her waist even tighter, Goku pressed his mouth against her ears and said in a husky voice "Go on honey, I'll answer the best I can."

"Good." Said Eighteen trying not to show how his rough voice is having an effect on her. "So tell me Goku, were you responsible for creating the storm that scared Marron into staying here tonight?" said the blonde ex-android after a long pause.

"No." stated Goku as matter of fact. "I was just as surprised as you were when that happened." finished the Saiyan and Eighteen could tell he was being honest.

"Okay. Second did you ask Oolong to tell Krillen I was not at home tonight?" Blurted out the blonde woman still angry at the somewhat conveniently placed phone call. The Saiyan warrior could feel her anger and began caressing her exposed skin trying to calm her down.

"Ahh, that pervert. No I haven't talked to the pig for a long time and was honestly asleep when you woke me up." explained Goku once again showing no signs of lying.

"I see." said Eighteen with somewhat of an apologetic tone in her voice. Perhaps she was just being paranoid after all. "Now lastly, did you reserved this room in secret just so you can have a quiet place to take me tonight? Was that Snake woman somehow involved in this?" blurted out the young woman taking Goku aback with her last inquiry.

"And why would I do that Eighteen?" finally said Goku after gathering himself. "I just thought there is a chance there might be some vacant room and look at what I found? The perfect place for us." concluded Goku somewhat nervously. Deep in his heart he knew Princess Snake must have somehow gotten this room just for this occasion but the horny Saiyan wasn't about to complicate things further and ruin the mood.

"Oh really?" asked Eighteen once again not completely buying it but the Saiyan could tell her words have no bite and proceeded to gently stroke her hair with one hand while gently groping her buttocks with his other hand coercing small moans from his lover. "Yes really Eighteen sweetheart, that snake woman has nothing to do with this miracle and it's just the two of us tonight." Assured Goku planting one solid kiss on her cheeks hoping this is enough to convince the blonde beauty in his arms.

"Mmm, is that so?" asked Eighteen quietly not really expecting an answer. While she may look calm and distant on the surface her emotion is spiraling out of control. The last remaining residual of duty she has for her husband is quickly slipping away and why should she care for someone who was never there for her and had just accused her of cheating on him? She has a man built like a god ready to take her and if it really is fate that she would end up in the arms of the world's strongest man, what's the wait?

Several agonizing minutes passed as the Saiyan warrior stood there holding the object of his affection waiting for her judgment. Suddenly he felt her peeling his hands away from her hips before she turned 180 degrees and stared right into his eyes, her eyes watery causing the Saiyan to take a few steps backwards at rare display of emotion.

"Eighteen…are you alright…" blurted out Goku when suddenly the blonde woman threw herself onto the Saiyan's embrace and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. This time it was the Saiyan's turn to be caught off guard, his mouth opened ever so slightly from the shock giving Eighteen the opportunity to slide her tongue past his teeth, the undeniable masculine taste fueled her desire as her tongue explored all over the inside of his mouth.

Finally satisfied she pulled away from him with an audible pop as their lips parted and began licking her lips savoring his exquisite taste. Looking at the awestruck Saiyan mischievously; Eighteen spread her arms wide open granting him an unobstructed view of her hourglass body clad in the present he bought her. She could tell from the darkening of his facial expression that his animalistic nature is about to boil over and felt a smirk crept up her face. The prospect of seeing the savior of the universe engulfed by lust at her youthful body aroused something deep within her and she just wanted to see how far she could push him.

"So you want me big guy? Well come and claim me Saiyan, I'm all yours if you got what it takes that is!" stated Eighteen adding gas to the already raging inferno in his eyes. She could tell she was playing with fire as the Saiyan's face transformed into that of a hungry beast filled with desire. Before she could back away suddenly the Saiyan snapped as he grabbed her petite body and slammed her against his heavily muscled chest making her let out a shriek at his new display of aggression before capturing her lips in a fiery kiss, his hungry tongue easily overpowering hers in a primal dance that excites them both. As they continued to exchange saliva eagerly, Goku easily scooped her into his arms and walked them back towards the bed.

Once at the bedside Goku roughly threw her onto the mattress causing the blonde woman to bounce on top of the bed from the sheer force of the throw. Before she could regain her composure, the Saiyan warrior pounced on top of her like a starved predator ready to feast, causing her to scream in shock before his hungry mouth claimed hers yet again in an intense make out session.

As the pair continued to kiss as if both were the only source of oxygen on Earth, Goku slowly sneaked his arms behind her back and grabbed hold of the strings that held her pink bikini top and began pulling the knots loose. Eighteen's eyes widened in surprise but instead of stopping her lover in heat she deepened the kiss and moaned lustfully against his mouth encouraging her man. Soon the triangular top became undone and the Saiyan yanked the tiny piece of fabric from her chest making the woman beneath him gasp in shock as her breasts were in full display for the hungry Saiyan. She could see the pink bikini bra being tossed onto the floor from the corner of her eyes and soon felt Goku squeezed down onto her soft mounds hard.

"Mmmmmmmppphhh!" Eighteen screamed against his lips as the Saiyan warrior began roughly pinching and pulling at her nipples. Soon she began twisting and turning in bed as the Saiyan skillfully played with her twin mounds, her body light up in a flame of desire as pleasure began spreading across her body. Lost in the pleasurable sensation Goku is giving her, the ex-android didn't even realized her lover had already left her mouth as he began kissing down her slender neck, his sharp canine teeth scraping against her soft skin as he ventured downwards. Before she knew it, the Saiyan's head is already in between the valley of her breasts.

Staring at her pearl white nipples that has since became painfully erected by his sweet torture, Goku licked his lips hungrily before taking one of her stiff nipple in between his teeth and bit down on the soft flesh hard.

"Goookkkuuuu!" Eighteen shrieked as her lover mauled her breasts with insatiable desire. Her face now a shade of crimson from the Saiyan flicking his tongue all over her standing mounds making her grasping his head in between her hands for support. Soon the Saiyan warrior was done with her now well worked breast and switched his attention to the other neglected boob before granting it with the same treatment.

Cries of pleasure and desire escaped from her lips uncontrollably as he continued nibbling on her soft flesh making Eighteen arching her hips upwards only to feel her bikini covered pubic lips struck against his well-endowed manhood and gasped in shock.

"Do you like what you are feeling Eighteen? Well don't worry sugar we have the entire night ahead of us and I am not planning on stopping anytime soon." declared Goku letting go of her red and bruised nipple. As he talked, the Saiyan began grinding his shaft against her clit through the thin material of her pink bikini bottom while one of his hands moved downwards to cup her buttocks in his hands forcing her to endure the whole torture without escaping. He could feel her womanhood gradually became wet with want and knew soon it will be time to claim the blonde goddess as his.

Deciding to spice things up even more, the Saiyan captured her lips once more and forced his tongue into her sweet mouth while his free hand cupped her breasts administering the same sweet torture she loved so much. Soon the combined pleasure of his tongue swirling wildly in her mouth, his battle hardened hands playing with the soft flesh of her breasts, and the erotic sensation of his steely junk rubbing against her pussy through the flimsy elastic material became too much for the young woman to handle. Screaming into his hungry mouth, Eighteen's body began shaking uncontrollably as she reached the first climax in over a year; her cum came gushing onto the pink string bikini staining both the tiny garment and the Saiyan's cock with her love juice.

Goku held her lover in his arms as he felt her first orgasm washing over her body. He could tell from how wet the bottom is the time was ripe to take her. Taking his lips away from hers, the Saiyan warrior began kissing down her hot body, leaving a trail of saliva across her body while arousing the woman with desire and soon he has reached her sacred treasure covered only by the tiny piece of her bikini panties. His nose twitched as he could smell her arousal and his lips curled into a smile proud of how good he was able to make her feel. Taking the elastic band of her bikini in between his teeth, Goku began pulling the bottom from her hips as his hands grasping her hips tightly in his hands.

Eighteen felt the last piece of her swimsuit being slowly dragged down her ass and gasped in shock as she looked downwards only to find the horny Saiyan in between her legs, his stormy eyes staring right back at her as he continued to pull off the tiny garment. Biting down onto her lower lips, the blonde woman let out a suppressed whimper; it takes all of her restraints to prevent herself from closing her legs on the hungry man before her. Soon the bikini was pulled all the way down her thighs and off her ankles before joining the pink bra on the floor.

Goku crawled back onto the bed and straddled her waist once more. Looking at the sight of the completely naked goddess before him, the Saiyan warrior couldn't help but to admire just how beautiful she looked with her blonde hair sprawled on the pillow and her curvy body laid bare before his very eyes. Eighteen looked at the Saiyan towering above her and could feel his lust filled eyes gazing at her private parts. Overcame with shame, she covered her breasts and womanhood with her tiny hands only for the horny Saiyan to take ahold of her wrists and held them apart as he continued to enjoy the sight of her body. She could also see his painfully erected member pointing straight at her causing her face to blush feverously knowing what was about to come.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be gentle!" assured Goku seemingly reading her thoughts. Lowering his body down onto hers until his heavily muscled chest is pressing against the soft mounds of her breasts; the Saiyan warrior encircled his strong arms around her slender body washing away her doubts with the security and warmth that naturally came with being in his embrace. Eighteen wrapped her hands tightly around his neck, her body shook with excitement as she could feel Goku positioning his cock at the entrance of her womanhood, his mushroom head touching the folds of her cunt and she braced herself for the penetration.

"Are you ready Eighteen?" asked Goku looking into her eyes and to his relief he saw only desire and not a trace of doubt or fear in her beautiful blue eyes. With a nod from his lover the Saiyan thrusted his large and hard meat shaft into her opening.

"Ooohhhhhh!" Eighteen screamed as the first 5 inches of his monster cock stretched her pussy walls wider than ever. Pain surged through her body from her abdomen making her dug her nails into her muscular back as tears began forming in her now well shut eyes. Goku could feel she was in pain and he kinda liked it but he wanted his woman to enjoy herself. Slowly he began thrusting back and forth fucking her with the 5 inch inside of her until her cunt began loosening up to which he added another inch into her. Soon moans of pleasure began escaping her mouth urging her Saiyan lover to go deeper and deeper he went, stretching her walls as he pushed into her wanting womanhood.

All of the sudden Eighteen felt her lover's thrusting stopped. Opening up her eyes, the blonde goddess looked up at Goku wondering why he stopped and the Saiyan smiled back proudly at her. "You've done it Eighteen, you've accomplished something not even Chichi could manage." whispered Goku lovingly into her ears as he brushed her blonde strands from her face and planted a kiss on her cheeks. Confused at first, the ex-android soon felt his balls pressing tightly against her opening and her eyes widened, somehow she has managed to take his full length and width inside of her. No wonder she felt so full she thought, as she could feel the heat radiating from his shaft embedded inside of her spreading all across her body. Never had she been this full, especially not with Krillen whose member often slid in and out of her without her noticing.

Goku buried his cock deep inside her and began rubbing her back. She felt so incredibly hot and delicious with her cunt clamping down on his member like a vice. Krillen must have not taken good care of her he thought, otherwise how could she have been so tight and fresh he thought, not that he will complain however, as now she is his and her untrained body his to enjoy alone.

After several minutes of enjoying her tightness, the Saiyan warrior began withdrawing his organ from her pussy until only his mushroom head remained inside of her before slamming home, filling her completely and creating loud smacking sounds as his cock and balls slapped against her cunt.

"Oh oh oh oh oh!" Eighteen screamed in pleasure and pain as she felt Goku's hot erection pistoning in and out of her tight and hot womanhood. The pain she felt quickly evaporated like smoke as he found her g-spot and began fucking her sweet spot. Unable to contain her desire for the Saiyan cock, she wrapped her shapely legs around his well-toned hips pushing him closer to her and the Saiyan responded by ramming her faster and harder. Soon the sounds of her lustful moans and his cock banging her rang throughout the room, the two sounds coming out in almost perfect unison as she would scream with every penetration.

Encouraged by the wanton screams of his lover, Goku continued making love to her like a sex machine. Gazing down at his lover, Goku could not help but to realize how beautiful she looked in her excitement as her eye lids were half closed and her luscious lips parted moaning out his name. He could also see her breasts swinging back and forth from the force of his thrusts and he couldn't help but to release one of his hands from her back and squeezed down onto the soft flesh hard while his mouth took the other one and began sucking it.

"Go….Goookkuuuuu…don't stop…don't ever stop!" rasped Eighteen now hotter than hell as the pleasure building up inside of her body became unbearable. Screaming on the top of her lungs she clung onto her lover's body as she exploded in an earth shattering orgasm, her love juice splashing all over the place cumming all over his still pounding cock while Goku continued hammering her hot and wet folds prolonging her pleasure as he did so. Finally spent, Eighteen collapsed onto the bed and tried to collect herself from his sweet love making. She felt him slowly withdrawing his member from her incredibly sour pussy and thought it was all over when suddenly he brought her onto his lap and sat up with her dripping cunt placed above his still erected pillar and then it hit her, the Saiyan hadn't came yet.

"Goku please…I don't think I have what it takes for another round." panted Eighteen somewhat pleadingly to which her lover merely chuckled as he pressed his mouth against her strawberry scented mouth silencing her protests before lowering her down onto him, and so the mating ritual began once again with the Saiyan warrior holding the blonde goddess securely in his arms ramming her well fucked but still incredibly aroused cunt against his slippery hot rod.

That night the Saiyan made sweet love to his new lover until midnight. The bed is now shaking roughly as Goku made her rode his cock like there is no tomorrow, sweats flew from their body as she bounced up and down on his laps enjoying the full Saiyan experience she had craved so much since the tournament. Sensing her latest climax fastly approaching, Goku suddenly blasted into Super Saiyan as a golden flame engulfed the lovers madly in love, determined to give her his all knowing he is close to his limits too after long hours of mating. Eighteen's eyes shot wide open as she could feel his size nearly doubled while the veins on his cock and balls became more pounced than ever brushing against her sensitive walls.

"Ohhh! Gokuuuuu!" screamed Eighteen into the silent night despite her tiredness clinging onto her golden lover for her dear life as waves after waves of pleasure crashed through her body.

"Yeessss Eighteen, it's all for you, all of it!" groaned Goku into her ears. His hands grabbing tightly around her hips slamming her down onto him full force.

Finally with one last thrust Goku embedded his entire shaft into her welcoming womanhood and shot his hot seed inside of her. Eighteen felt his ki infused sperm flowing deep into her body like a flood and moaned lustfully as her own orgasm rocked through her body. Soon the white liquid substance dripped out of her opening as her mate filled her over the brim. Collapsing onto her lover, it wasn't long before she drifted into sleep while still on his laps, her energy spent from the long hours of hot sex she just had.

Goku cradled his passed out lover in a tight embrace savouring the sensation of burying himself in her for a few more minutes. Finally he pulled out of her relunctantly and laid her down onto the bed before pulling the bed sheet over their bodies. His heart beaming with pride from the utterly satisfied expression on her face.

"I love you Eighteen!" whispered the Saiyan before drifting into a deep sleep himself soon after.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the long wait guys. I had to take the feedbacks I got and incorporate them into the work. As suggested by some the length is longer and I did make Eighteen a bit more assertive? And no, this series isn't done yet.**


	7. The Morning After

**Chapter 7: Morning After**

The sun is beginning to rise early the following morning; its first rays of light penetrated a richly decorated hotel room shinning upon the sleeping couple on the bed.

Goku felt rays of light shinning against his eyelids and slowly cracked open his eyes. Squinting a few times, the Saiyan finally got used to the brightness and was greeted by the sight of a beautiful blonde woman sleeping peacefully in his arms. Peering down at his lover, he couldn't help but to beam with pride from the pink blush on her cheeks and the satisfied smile she wore on her face.

"Now that's what you call real love making!" said the Saiyan aloud as he continued to appreciate his handiwork. Releasing one of his hands from her waist, the Saiyan brushed the strands of blonde hair plastered on her face and gave her lips a gentle peck, earning him a quiet moan from his woman.

"Mmm Goku! That felt so good!" moaned Eighteen drowsily in her sleep as she snuggled closer against the Saiyan warrior's heavily muscular chest making the him chuckle at her reaction.

"Damn, don't tell me she's still aroused from our exercise last night!" thought Goku to himself. Wondering what other kinds of lewd responses he can coax out of her, the spiky haired Saiyan carefully peeled away the bed sheet from her frame, uncovering the gorgeous hour glass body without arousing his sleeping lover. Gently he got on top of her and straddled her waist with his muscular thighs, pressing the sleeping woman tightly against the bed causing more moans to escape her mouth. Lowering his head down onto her naked form, Goku began planting kisses all over her gorgeous body leaving saliva across her delicate skin prompting a series of sighs and whimpers from the object of his affection.

"Yesssssss…ohhh yesss Goku, yes that's it!" sighed the blonde ex-android turning and twisting in her sleep making her man smile as he continued kissing downwards. Soon he was at his destination as the Saiyan admired her beautiful pink folds; his nose twitched inhaling in the unique scent of her love juice mixed with his essence seeping out from her womanhood. Unable to resist his new found sense of lust, the Saiyan warrior swiftly grabbed her legs and hooked her ankles against his powerful shoulders, spreading her wide open providing him the perfect view up her sacred treasure.

"Ahhhh!" Just as Goku was about to delve his face into her inviting opening, he was suddenly interrupted by a scream from his lover. Somewhat annoyed, the Saiyan raised his head up from his prize only to sigh in relief as the ex-android woman was still soundly asleep. "Don't scare me like that girl! Unless you don't want to experience the kind of pleasure I have in store for you." muttered Goku before shifting his attention back to her moist cunt. Drawing her legs closer to him, the Saiyan dove in like a starved animal, covering her entire pussy with his tongue before licking upwards.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" shrieked the ex-cyborg in her sleep as a foreign and yet immensely pleasurable sensation invaded her body. Without thinking she grasped the bed sheet hard in her hands and tried bucking her hips upwards but Goku held her legs tightly in his grasp and continued savoring the delicious treat, lapping up the last remnants of the cocktail that is the mixture of his and her essence. Soon her sensitive walls began moisten once again much to the delight of the hungry Saiyan who proceeded to feast on her nectars.

Meanwhile the blonde woman was twisting and turning in bed dreaming about getting intimate with a certain legendary Saiyan warrior like she had done so often ever since the tournament of power ended. By now Eighteen is well used to these imageries and the pleasures they bring, only to wake up to find out she had wetted herself fantasizing about a lover she could never have. For some reason the pleasure she felt this time was a lot more vivid and she could have sworn there's something brushing against her folds. Shutting her eye lips tightly, Eighteen tried to sink deeper into sleep afraid her brief session with the imaginary Goku will end the moment she opened her eyes when the object she felt began twirling inside of her pussy sending a strange burning up her stomach. Reluctantly she cracked open her eyes expecting to be lying on her bed only to gasp in shock at what she saw.

"Gookuuuu!" yelled the ex-android woman stunned by the scene of Goku's head buried in her love nest and her legs hooked over his muscular shoulder and then it hit her, what happened last night wasn't a dream, she had slept with her husband's best friend for real.

While the blonde woman was still contemplating about her affair, the slurping noise coming from in between her legs stopped abruptly. "Good morning my love! Did you slept well?" asked Goku with an animalistic grin as his face emerged from behind her womanhood. Eighteen could see his face covered with her cum and she blushed from a mixture of shame and embarrassment.

"Oh dear kami! What have I done?" asked the blonde woman. Memories of her and Goku making love made her sick to her stomach and she began struggling, almost falling onto the floor if it weren't for Goku's tight grips on her hips as he pulled her back onto the bed.

"Calm down sweet heart, last night between us, was it so wrong?" asked Goku gently licking her moist opening hoping to distract her from her worries and to his relief it did the trick as soon small sighs and whimpers began escaping her lips.

"Of…of course it was wrong...now I've betrayed Krillen and kami knows what punish I will face for this?" said Eighteen panting for breath.

"You think too much babe! He's the one accusing you of cheating on him the first place so just relax and enjoy yourself. I'll be sure to take care of your worries!" Beamed Goku at her before resuming her sweet torture. Soon stars began dancing around her head from the pleasure Goku was giving her. Moaning and screaming the beauty in agony became undone in the skillful tongue of her lover, her love juice flowed into his hungry mouth and the Saiyan warrior swallowed it whole.

Sitting up on the bed, Goku peered down at his lover and thought to himself how beautiful she looked as her cheeks flushed in a beautiful glow trying to calm herself down. "If only she could see how beautiful she looked in her excitement." Thought Goku licking his lips when suddenly an idea hit him.

Lowering himself down, the muscular warrior gathered his still panting lover in his arms before turning 180 degrees and then threw her back onto the bed. Eighteen shrieked as she landed on all fours, she tried to get up but when she got onto her knees a pair of strong hands gripped down onto her hips holding her in place. Curious as to what the Saiyan could be up to this time, the blonde woman was about to turn her head back when Goku grabbed hold of her blonde hair and yanked it backwards, causing her head to raise up looking straight ahead.

"Goku, what is your problem?" shouted Eighteen somewhat in pain when she suddenly stopped. In front of her was her own reflection staring back at her from the large mirror across from the bed. Her face burned with embarrassment at the sight of her incredibly muscular lover holding onto her hips as he teasingly brushed his mushroom head against her opening. What really made her face turned red however, was her own lust filled expression that was begging to be fucked.

"Do you see now Eighteen? Do you see how much you are wanting this Saiyan cock of mine?" asked Goku enjoying the look of shame on her face before suddenly ramming forward into her opening.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Eighteen let out a throaty moan as his powerful thrust sent a shockwave through her body and would have sent her flying had it not been the strong grip the Saiyan has on her. She could feel herself being stretched to her limits as his hot shaft parted her walls. What really surprised her was that she could somehow feel his ball sack pressing against her pussy, meaning she had somehow managed to take his more than well endowed penis in one go.

"Damn Eighteen, you must be in heat or what, and to think it took me dozens of tries before I could fully penetrate you last night!" teased the Saiyan giving her ass cheeks a firm squeeze leaving bright red marks on her delicate skin.

The ex-cyborg woman was about to snap back at the Saiyan warrior for talking to her with such a manner when suddenly she felt Goku withdrawing his member from her entrance. Instinctively she grabbed hold of the bed sheets preparing for what was about to come and sure no sooner had she done that her lover's hard cock came thrusting back into her opening.

What followed was a series of rough pounding forcing Eighteen to hold onto the bed for her dear life. Looking at the mirror she could see Goku's well toned abs and hips moving back and forth as he fucked her doggy style zealously while her more than ample breasts would swing forward with each one of his thrusts. Turned on by the erotic reflection of a muscle bound god making love to her, Eighteen moaned enthusiastically much to the pleasure of her lover as he began speeding up his thrusts.

"Fuck Eighteen, you like what you see girl?" asked Goku looking at the blonde beauty in a state of excitement through the mirror as he continued to bang her from behind.

"Gokuuuuu! Ohhh yessss Goku! Mmmmm don't you let up you hear?" screamed Eighteen lustfully despite her legs already shaking about to give up on her.

Goku could see she was at her physical limits but decided to oblige her anyways as he pounded into her to his heart's content enjoying her lovely cries of passion as he did so. It wasn't long before the pleasure building inside of her became too much for her to handle and in one last pleasure filled cry Eighteen squirted all over the Saiyan warrior's cock before collapsing onto the bed face down from exhaustion.

Panting against the bed, the blonde woman tried to catch her breath, her energy spent from the exercise. For some reason she could still sense the Saiyan's member lodged tightly inside of her hard as always without any signs of withdrawing. Just as she was about to ask him what he's up to the Saiyan warrior pressed his muscular chest against her back and encircled her petite waist with his arms before whispering something that sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh no we aren't done yet honey!"

Ignoring her pleas, Goku brought her body back until he was sitting on his knees with her securely in his laps. Still facing the mirror, the devious Saiyan spread her legs wide apart and shifted his hips slightly forward giving his lover a clear look at his monster cock embedded deeply inside her well stretched cunt. He could see her shocked expression through the mirror as her eyes were glued onto the spot where they joined together as one and the Saiyan lets out a hearty laugh pleased at her reaction.

"Oh my…it's…it's so beautiful!" she wondered aloud admiring the sight of her pussy pressing down against his balls. There was also a little bit of his cock in between her entrance and the ball sack and Eighteen could make out the veins on his beautiful exposed shaft.

"Of course it is babe. We are perfect for each other, you and I destined as one." Said Goku gently nibbling on her earlobes. "Now watch this carefully babe, cause you are about to see something you don't get to see everyday!" finished Goku letting out a battle cry as golden aura engulfed them both having blasted into Super Saiyan.

Eighteen's eyes grew as wide as a saucer as the Saiyan's muscles began rapidly expanding before her very eyes. While she had felt his cock expanding during yesterday's mating session, seeing it getting all swelled up spreading her entrance wider before her very eyes was something else and the blonde beauty leaned her head back against his broad shoulder before letting out a lust filled moan of approval. His meat shaft felt so incredibly muscular and thick filling her beyond her imagination while the ball sack pressing against her inflated like a balloon. Goku was all too glad his lover was enjoying this as much as he does, she felt so hot and tight squeezing against his cock forcing the Saiyan warrior to clench his teeth tightly as he continued to power up. The sun which was just over the horizon is now up above them illuminating the entire room and Goku could tell soon their little fun will have to end but was determined to give her all he's got.

Soon the transformation was complete and the Saiyan warrior began fucking her sitting up, his heavily muscled arms guiding her hips down onto his erection creating loud smacking sounds that soon vibrated across the room along with her wanton cries of passion. Eighteen's eyes were now half closed, her entire body resting comfortably against his thick muscled chest enjoying the sight of his steely shaft penetrating her wanting pussy. She had to admit, the Saiyan was way better than her wimpy husband both in technique and physique where as Krillen lacks both Goku excels in the art of pleasing her. Speaking of technique soon she felt his finger brushing against the edges of her womanhood as Goku had begun massaging her cunt while continued to make love to her coercing yet another pleasurable moan out of her mouth.

"Oh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhh!" screamed Eighteen on the top of her lungs unable to do anything else but to cry and whimper in the Saiyan's arms. Goku could sense her climax rapidly approaching once more and was determined to come together with his lover as he plunged her onto him faster and harder. After a dozen more thrusts they both exploded in ecstasy as they spilled into each other, their love juices mingled together creating a unique scent that soon permeated the entire space.

Goku held his lover tightly in his embrace and began planting kisses alongside her neck as his finger continued to stroke her completely stuffed and well fucked womanhood. Looking in the mirror he continued to admire her almost divine like beauty thinking to himself how gorgeous she looked in her excitement. Eighteen was in the same boat as the Saiyan as she marveled at the magnificence of his muscle, his battle hardened body that had saved the universe countless times was hers and hers alone to enjoy at the moment. Looking down at the spot where his manhood joined her pussy, she could see his thick white semen beginning to seep out of her opening. Gently she scooped up a small portion of his release onto her finger and brought the substance to her mouth before savoring the cum with her tongue.

"Mmm, do you like the taste Eighteen?" asked Goku whispering into her ears, his question answered before she even opened her mouth as she lets out a satisfied purr.

"Yes Goku, you taste delicious, and I am so full in more ways than one thanks to you!" commented Eighteen as she lowered her hand and gave his balls a gentle squeeze prompting her lover to discharge another wave of hot liquid substance into her body.

"By Kami how I wish we could stay like this forever." said Eighteen enjoying the security only being in his arms can provide.

"And so would I, my Eighteen, to embrace you and make hot love to you all day long." replied Goku as he looked at the clock which says its 10 AM already. "But I am afraid it's time to go back to the kids." finished the Saiyan somewhat sadly and Eighteen could understand him perfectly. During the several hours of them being intimate with each other the blonde woman had grown intoxicated to the rough yet passionate Saiyan way of love making and part of her wished there is a way to prolong this experience. She could feel her lover beginning to pull out of her cunt and moaned in protest from the absence of his man meat when suddenly an idea hit her. Grabbing his hands that were about to loosen from her waist, Eighteen stopped his movements and slammed herself back down onto him making the Saiyan warrior gasp in shock.

"Eighteen, we are almost running out of time here." remarked Goku.

"Yes Goku, but don't you think we should wash ourselves up before meeting the kids? After all you don't want to be sweating and smelling like we just had sex do you?" questioned Eighteen giving her Saiyan a playful wink and to her relief Goku got the hint as he returned with an primal smirk.

"Why I think you are right sweetheart." said the Saiyan warrior deviously. Picking her up easily in his arms, Goku rushed her into the bathroom with his cock still inside of her pussy. Within minutes the sound of water splashing against their body and screams of pleasure could be heard from behind the closed door.

After some 20 minutes or so Goku emerged from the shower with Eighteen in his arms, the two had somehow managed to clean themselves up while fucking their brains out. Pointing at the bed, Eighteen gestured her mate to lay her down onto the soft mattress, her legs trembling uncontrollably unable to even stand up straight. The Saiyan searched around the room and soon found his swimming trunks which he quickly putted on before tossing the pink string bikini at her lover collapsed on the bed. With great satisfaction Goku looked on as the blonde beauty struggled with great difficulty trying to tie the swimsuit back on her.

"Need a hand babe?" asked the Saiyan teasingly earning her an eye roll.

"Of course not you idiot. If you think I've already exhausted myself you are clearly mistaken." finished Eighteen finally tying the bikini onto her body when suddenly her strength gave up on her once more and she fell back onto the bed.

"Here I'll give you a hand babe." Said Goku picking her up once more and his woman immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Walking as if they owned the place, the Saiyan carried his blonde lover out of the borrowed room, their satisfied expression giving any hotel guests a clear idea of what had happened between the two.

As soon as the two lovers left the room, the mirror positioned right across from the large bed began creaking and soon it cracked open, revealing a small room full of different filming equipments and the mirror itself to be a one-way see through mirror. Right in the center of the room sat Princess Snake and the hotel manager who had offered Goku the room just the previous day during the supposed thunder storm, their mouth agape having witnessed the long hours of heated intercourse between the Saiyan and the ex-android.

"Well, what do you think now? Still complaining about me waking you up early in the morning you pig?" asked Princess Snake finally recovering herself from the shock of seeing Goku banging his lover.

"No of course not and how could I? Who would have thought that innocent boy Goku whom I had known for so many decades would turn out to be a horny sex machine." Commented the manager before suddenly reverting back into a literal pig revealing to be none other than Oolong, his hands in between his legs stroking himself no doubt wishing it had been him bedding the blonde woman.

"Well I'm glad you liked the show pig, it's too bad you missed their performance last night, you should have seemed how Goku pinned that Eighteen down on the bed and fucked her to the very inch of her life." Replied Princess Snake before turning her attention to her blue skinned attendants who were busy operating the video and audio recording devices in the room. "I hope you girls got all that juicy stuff on tape?" Asked the snake woman to which her equally snake like servants gave their mistress a thumbs up. "Of course my lady, together with last night's footage we got over 6 hours of hot and unadulterated action for your viewing pleasure." Said one of the girls, her face also plastered with a deep red blush having witnessed the wildest mating ritual to date.

"Good, also make sure to check the footages on the other hidden cameras. I want all footages from every available angle we have." Commented Princess Snake before stepping out of the small room. Walking to the bed the Snake Goddess sat down onto the cum and sweat stained mattress, she could still feel residuals of their body heat on the bed and she couldn't help but to feel herself getting turned on replaying imageries of Goku making love but only with her substituting out Eighteen.

"Enjoy the affair while you can my little Saiyan, because soon you will be mine and mine alone!" thought Snake with a smirk.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks a lot and sorry for the very long delay. I hope this chapter makes up for the absence in updating.


	8. Long Awaited Reunion

**Chapter 8: Long Awaited Reunion**

"Goten! What do you think you are doing? You still got plenty of unfinished homework to do so get back here this instant!" screamed Chichi on top of her lungs causing their small country house to shake like crazy. Her son Goten cowered in the corner before his mother's rage, the happiness he enjoyed some two weeks ago completely vanished from the living hell that is his mother's plan to turn him into yet another scholar just like his elder brother.

"But mom, those weren't even due in another month and I have been studying non-stop for the past 8 hours!" complained Goten only to be dragged back onto the desk.

"8 hours? Grow some backbones young man! That's nothing compared to the amount your elder brother used to do so quit whining and come here!" yelled Chichi when suddenly she felt a hand grasping her shoulder and turned around to find it was her husband Goku.

"Actually Chichi, I think Goten has studied enough today. Besides Gohan never enjoyed the lessons you put him through so why don't you call it a day?" asked the concerned father only to be met with a death glare from his spouse.

"Now that's not what I remembered Goku. Besides when was it your place to lecture me on what to do?" asked Chichi before turning around and dragged her son back to the desk. "Now stay there and don't get off from the chair until you are done with all the works you hear?" asked Chichi, her lips curled into a satisfied smile as her son nodded in fear.

Pleased with her son's reaction, the middle aged woman turned around and looked at her husband seductively in the eyes, "Well, now that our son is taken care of, what do you say we go and have some fun of our own Goku?" asked Chichi grabbing the Saiyan into their bedroom.

"Ohhhh! Yes Goku! Ohhh yes fuck me good you hear!" screamed Chichi laying on the bed too excited to control her volume.

While his wife was in ecstasy, Goku was barely moving in fear of injuring his wife. Kami knows he did not want to relive the memories of Chichi giving him a beat down for thrusting too hard, which translates to remain stationary most of the time and watch his wife barely taking in the tip of him. "If only I was married to Eighteen, she could have taken the full extent of my passion and climb the heights of ecstasy together." Muttered Goku quietly thinking back to the loving encounter he had with a certain blonde goddess.

The Saiyan's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by another hoarse cry from his overly excited wife. Looking down at her pleasure filled face, Goku could not help but to become increasingly frustrated at the lack of enjoyment from this whole ordeal.

Closing his eyes, the Saiyan lets his memory took him back to that fateful night two weeks ago. He swore he still remembered how delicious his blonde lover's lips tasted, how he would force his tongue into her inviting mouth and swirl his hungry muscle all over her sweet mouth while pumping her tight lower lips rough and good Saiyan style.

Too lost in his erotic thoughts, Goku forgot that he was "making love" to Chichi and not to Eighteen that he snaked his hands under her hips cupping his wife's buttocks in his fingers; his hands dug deep into her soft flesh just like how a Saiyan warrior would do before giving his woman some real loving. Chichi noticed the sudden change in behavior from her husband as well and her eyes widened in terror.

"Oh no don't you dare you savage! I am too delicate for this kind of shit you beast!"

Chichi tried to scream but it was too late, her sentence cut off short as sharp pain radiated through her body. She could feel her love canal being forcefully pushed apart as her husband's enormous cock hammered her tight passage with a zeal she has never felt before. Soon foams began coming out of her mouth while her eyes rolled upwards.

"Yesss, that's it girl! Ohhh yeah you are the best darling!" She could barely register her husband ranting somewhat uncharacteristically as she was fucked beyond silly, his monstrous cock continued banging her insides with such force the bed rocked back and forth like an earthquake. It wasn't long before Chichi's mind went blank and she promptly passed out from the most exhaustive and painful love making session she has had.

Meanwhile Goku was too caught up in the lustful sensation to notice his lover has already lost conscious. Holding onto Chichi's hips tightly, the Saiyan warrior continued thrusting into her with all his might. He could feel the tip of his cock hammering her womb repeatedly and it excited the Saiyan warrior who pounded his passed out lover with such a terrifying zeal his pupils turned into white gold as he had unconsciously entered Super Saiyan mode.

Finally after almost an hour of him pounding into his unconscious wife the Super Saiyan exploded inside of her now bruised channel, his white hot seed came gushing into her pumping her full of his essence. Not satisfied yet, Goku continued pistoning his shaft in and out of her pushing the seeds deeper into her warm body.

Minutes passed as the Saiyan warrior remained lodged deep inside of his wife, his ki began dropping as the Saiyan began calming down until his hair reverts back to its jet black color. Blinking a few times, Goku suddenly came to a realization that he was still at his home and not at a date with his beautiful blonde lover. Looking down at his passed out wife, the Saiyan couldn't help but to scratch his head as he surveyed the disaster that had taken place while he was overzealously pounding away.

"Yup, she's out cold alright. There's no way for someone who cannot even handle less than half of my normal strength to survive a Super Saiyan mating ritual." Thought Goku to himself looking at her unconscious form. "Ah well, at least she won't be awake for several days which will hopefully give me and Goten some peace."

Getting off of the bed, the Saiyan quickly got dressed and left the bedroom, hoping his wife's hoarse screams and his groans had not disturbed their studious son. Opening the door, Goku was greeted with the worried stares of Goten whose look gave away that he has heard everything.

"Ehh, yeah sorry about that son, your mother and I had some...business to take care of." muttered out Goku apologetically while scratching his head.

"Its fine dad, I'm used to it. It was always mom's idea anyways." said Goten quietly still sitting in front of his desk to which Goku sighed hearing his son's response. "But mom was unusually loud today and she sounds like she was in pain, was everything alright? What was it you two always do that made mom scream so loud anyways?" continued Goten making his Saiyan warrior dad's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment at how much his son picks up on their "activities".

"No worries Goten, your mother is just a bit...overworked that is all. She's sleeping peacefully in bed now so don't disturb her alright?" finally muttered out Goku sheepishly after a few moments of pause pondering how to best describe to Goten what had transpired in the bedroom without dirtying his mind. He could tell the answer wasn't satisfying his son's curiosity.

"Say Goten, why don't you take a break from your studies? I think you have done a lot already and you deserve a reward for being such a good student." quickly blurted Goku before his Goten could press on with his inquiries.

"You mean it daddy?" asked Goten with a smile but it quickly turned into a worried expression unwilling to suffer from Chichi's wrath. "But what if mommy found out about me skipping my studies? I will be grounded for weeks daddy." asked the young demi-Saiyan worriedly.

"Oh don't worry son, your mother is too tired and won't be waking up until tomorrow morning at the very least. Just go and have your fun alright? Dad might need to spend some time alone too." answered the Saiyan warrior and to his relief his son's face immediately brightened up once again before rushing out of the house no more questions asked.

Looking at the way his son is playing without a worry outside, the full blooded Saiyan can't help but to be a bit jealous at how much joy his son is getting from something as simple as playing outdoors. It sure is hard to find pleasure in life, especially when the object of your affection is so many miles away while you are tied to an overly demanding woman who can't even take one tenth of your total power thought Goku. Deciding that he really needed to find a way to rid himself of his worries, the Saiyan warrior waved his son goodbye before blasting into the sky, determined to ease the pain he's been feeling since parting ways with a certain blonde ex-android some two weeks ago.

* * *

In a suburban two story condo, a married couple is engaged in yet another shouting match for kami knows how many times in just two weeks. Luckily for them their daughter is sound asleep in her room sparing her from the intense argument.

"How many times do I have to tell you I did not sleep with Goku in front of Marron?" yelled a certain blonde woman at her husband half her size angrily.

"Liar, and just what do you take me for? A fool? I knew you were up to no good when you seduced Goku to spend the night together in the hotel!" screamed a semi-bald man with equal amount of ferocity.

"It was because of the storm Krillin, I swear if it weren't for the bad weather me and Marron would have came home that night." Pleaded the blonde to her husband.

"Yeah sure the good old storm excuse, do I have to remind you again that I have already checked all the weather reports that day and found no record of any storm in the area you were at? Why don't you just admit it Eighteen, that you took him to the water park with the intention of fucking him?" snapped Krillin at her causing tears to swell up in her eyes.

"Oh yeah? And whose fault was it to invite Goku over to babysit with me? For all I know you brought this on yourself midget man." Stated Eighteen finally had enough. She could see the use of "midget", which was long considered a taboo in their relationship is taking a toll on Krillin whose face went all red first in embarrassment and later in anger and snickered at his change of expression.

"So was that an admission I just heard from you? That you have finally admitted to your infidelity?" spat Krillin in a dark tone.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't. It's not like anything that I said will change your mindset anyways?" commented Eighteen her face now an evil grin staring down on the mad noseless face and for the first time in her life realized just how ugly it looked.

"Keep on glaring at me baldy, no wonder you felt so insecure in front of Goku who was at least twice your height and much more well-built." Continued the blonde woman with her insults. "Now I recommend you go back to your beloved job little dwarf; don't you have your precious case to solve? I thought you loved your job more than you loved me anyways." spat Eighteen making Krillin fuming with rage. Finally deciding she has done enough damage to the now almost mentally broke ex-monk, she turned around heading back to their bedroom which she has now claimed as hers forbidding her husband from even set foot on it.

"You wish dirty cheater, I go where I want to go and stay where I want to stay, so don't you dare order me to…" shouted Krillin but before he could finish his sentence the young woman had already slammed the door and locked it, isolating her from his vile words.

Moving towards her closet Eighteen dug up a navy blue nightgown and matching panties before heading towards an adjacent bathroom. Once inside she quickly stepped into the shower cubicle stripping herself of her cloth in the process. Soon sounds of water hitting the smooth marble floor could be heard as the blonde woman welcomed the sensation of the chilly shower water splashing against her skin not bothering to wait for the water to heat up.

"Darn that Krillin, and I was planning on confessing to him about my mistakes." Thought Eighteen. Sure she had felt immense guilt after the passion had gradually died down but after hearing about her husband accusing her of planning on sleeping with Goku since the beginning any traces of remorse she may have felt were gone.

Too lost in her thoughts, the blonde woman didn't realize that the lock at her bathroom door was being slowly unlocked until to her surprise the door began opening and she could see the black silhouette of someone from her steamy shower cubicle.

"Hey what is wrong with you baldy? Don't you know when to leave a lady alone?" roared Eighteen, not believing Krillin would dare intrude upon her taking a shower. Whoever that was inside the bathroom with her didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave; however, and soon her shower cubicle was swung open causing cold air to flush into the shower space giving her goosebumps.

"Hey what's your problem you jerk?" shouted Eighteen again when suddenly she froze at the sight of a very naked Goku standing in front of her. Her face immediately turned red from his divine like muscles on display. Opening her mouth, the blonde woman was about to gasp out her long gone lover's name but before she could mutter any sound the Saiyan quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh it's okay babe, it's me Goku!" whispered the Saiyan warrior to the object of his affection. Ever since the two had parted ways at the hotel two weeks ago the Saiyan warrior had worried about her having lingering regrets about their brief affair. Judging from the love radiating from her eyes he could tell she was missing, no craving him just as much as he needs her and smiled knowing even after two weeks their feelings were still mutual for each other.

"May I enter the shower with you my dear?" asked the Saiyan warrior tenderly while removing his palm from her mouth but to his surprise instead of giving him an answer the blonde goddess leapt out of the shower cubicle and wrapped her arms around the think muscular neck of her man. Before Goku could react to her sudden advances, his lips were pressed firmly against hers as she tasted him hungrily trying to make up for the time spent away from him.

"Damn does he taste good or what?" thought Eighteen whose tongue is swirling all over the insides of his mouth unable to believe something so good would come by right after the verbal abuse she suffered at the pint sized man whose name she refused to recall at this point. Soon the Saiyan warrior responded to her kiss as his tongue twirled against hers in a heated make out session causing saliva to drip down both their chins.

As the couples were engaged in a steamy tug of war with their tongues they suddenly heard a loud shout from the living room. "Hey Eighteen you bitch, did you just said something? Cause your boy toy Goku won't be coming no matter how much you shout!" cursed Krillin responding to her earlier comment of him intruding her shower.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde beauty chose not to engage the pathetic monk any longer as she bit down the firm bottom lip of her man when she found that her partner's tongue wasn't responding. Looking at the Saiyan warrior, she was shocked to find his always gentle eyes glowing with rage and while his heavy muscles pressing against her soft skin were trembling in unspeakable anger. Knowing that unless she did something fast Goku would decimate his best friend, the ex-android pulled her mouth away making the Saiyan warrior gasp at the sudden departure of her warm and inviting lips.

"Shut up you moron and how dare you call me bitch? Why don't you head out already and give me some peace?" shouted Eighteen back trying to sound as angry as she could.

"Oh I don't think so Eighteen! In fact I think I will take my time here, it's my place afterall." came the voice of Krillin again before loud TV noises could be heard coming from the living room.

"Hmph, that little rat, I wish he could just buzz off already." muttered Goku angrily still barely able to fight off the urge to beat the crap out of the little shrimp for swearing at Eighteen but the blonde woman would have none of it as she pressed her delicate mouth against his hardened lips silencing the angry Saiyan.

"Forget about him Goku." purred Eighteen against Goku's mouth. "Instead of getting angry at him why don't we have some fun of ours. Don't tell me you barged into my bathroom just to smooch with me?" asked the blonde woman seductively while giving him a wink hoping it would relief the tension. "Besides with the shower and TV noise on they could drawn out some of our sounds."

"Why yes of course babe. I like how you think." Whispered Goku huskily after some thoughts, his deep manly voice sending shivers down her spine. With his hands still wrapped around her body the Saiyan warrior walked them back into the shower cubicle and soon the lovers were engulfed by steam as hot water poured against their skins.

Once inside the Saiyan warrior quickly claimed her lips in another fiery kiss while still holding tightly onto her hourglass body. Soon his hands began caressing all over her body setting her ablaze with lust as her delicate fingers also began exploring the marble like physique of her warrior lover causing Goku to groan animalistically into her mouth. Fueled by each other's sensual touches, Goku left her honey coated mouth and attacked her neck planting kisses along her exposed skin while Eighteen's hand began descending downwards until they came upon the Saiyan's already engorged member and wrapped her hands around the steely manhood.

"Ohhh fuck Eighteen!" shouted Goku hoarsely feeling her hand began pumping his impressive cock. The loud voice vibrated throughout the bathroom and for a second the blonde beauty thought for sure her husband would have picked that up but when even after several seconds no response came from the living room she proceeded to feel his massive meat shaft good and proper coercing more grunts from the muscle bound god pressed against her.

"Holy kami…just how big is this thing?" whispered Eighteen aloud trying to paint a mental picture of the hot rod that she has got in her hands. The cock has got to be 14 inches long at least and it's so thick she couldn't touch her finger tips together when wrapped around it. Was it the same size two weeks ago when the Saiyan took her? How could she have ridden it like she did back at the hotel she wondered.

"Impressive isn't it sugar? Now do you know why you were so special? Chichi couldn't even took my head in properly but you went all the way." praised Goku taking his mouth from her breasts briefly before reburying his head back into the valley of her twin mounds feasting on her beautiful tits.

"Mmmmm is that so?" purred Eighteen with her eyes half closed, her mind lost in a sea of pleasure as Goku's teeth ravaged her beautiful breast while his free hands pinched and pulled at the other exposed nipple. Moving her small hands along the length of his man shaft, the blonde woman finally came upon what she could only presume as his ball sack and gasped at how large the organ is, her mind getting dirtier wondering how much Saiyan seed was stored inside the inflated sacks.

Suddenly an idea hit her, one that she had accidently picked up from glancing at the stacks of adult magazines Roshi was reading, one that if suggested to her several years ago she would have vomited in pure disgust but one that she was now dying to try out with Goku. Reluctantly she pulled her hands away from his cock causing the Saiyan to let out a protest against her soft skin. Quickly and with the strength very few women possess, the ex-cyborg pushed her lover away from her, creating a loud pop sound as the Saiyan warrior's mouth was separated from her nipple leaving teeth marks and a trail of saliva on the aroused bosom.

Confused, Goku looked at her wondering why she had him stopped but the blonde woman smiled at him evilly as she pressed her mouth against his broad chest slowly kissing downwards towards her goal. She could hear from his grunts that he was enjoying her moves making her heart flutter with pride but these were nothing compared to what she had in store for her man. Finally, she reached her destination as her blue eyes were glued to his erection. The super-sized hot rod pointing straight at her both intimidated and excited her at the same time but the blonde goddess refused to let her prize intimidate her as she took the shaft in her hands once more before licking her tongue over his beautiful engorged mushroom head.

"Goddamnit EIghteeen!" cursed the Saiyan warrior loudly and for a second sounds of the television stopped as if the audience wanted to hear what was going on in the bathroom but thankfully the TV sound returned soon enough, not that Eighteen cared as she was too mesmerized by the magnificence of Goku's manhood to stop. The naked woman soon began licking her prize, her tongue gently caressing his shaft feeling every single vein on it. Once the measurement of his length and width is done, Eighteen moved back to the tip and without hesitation began taking in his monstrous instrument inch by inch while pleasuring it with her tongue.

To say Goku was in heaven is an understatement, his lover was giving him his best oral sex, well first ever actually in his life and he was loving every single moment of it. The warmth of her mouth around his cock felt amazing and the way she would stroke his length and held his balls in her angelic hands was unbelievable. Unable to control his lust any longer, the Saiyan warrior grabbed hold of her bobbing head and without warning rammed her head all the way down his member until her lips were kissing his balls.

"Mmmmmph!" shrieked Eighteen against the intrusion which went right down her throat. Her eyes were now right next to his impressive nuts and while seeing the source of his semen so close made her wet in between her legs, she couldn't help but to choke as her gag reflexes kicked in. The ex-cyborg grabbed his well-toned hips in her hands and tried to dislodge his penis from her mouth but Goku held onto her head enjoying the sensation of embedding his shaft inside her warm oral cavity. Her mouth felt so good, way better than Chichi's pussy he thought, and soon the Saiyan began moving her head back and forth his rough hand grabbing onto her beautiful blonde locks as he did so.

The blonde goddess moaned against her lover's shaft trying to adjust to his size and although at first the whole ordeal felt suffocating she quickly got used to it as she began moving on her own prompting groan after groan to escape Goku's mouth. She could see her balls began twitching and knew he was getting very close to coming, which would be the first time he came before she did Eighteen thought as she began working even more diligently twirling her tongue all over his saliva coated cock while her hands grabbed hold of his ball sack squeezing down onto the sensitive organ hard. If her lover wanted some rough blow job he would get it, one that leaves him at her mercy she thought and began intensifying the torture.

"Ohhhhh Eighteen, holy Kami I am coming!" roared Goku as he held her head within his strong hands and slammed her mouth all the way down before releasing streams of hot semen. The blonde beauty felt his balls contracting violently and only managed to relax her throat before the steamy hot cum flooded her mouth. Thick white liquid came in contact with her taste buds and Eighteen was immediately overcame by how delicious he tasted. Determined not to let a single drop of his seed go to waste she began swallowing them as much as she could.

Minutes passed and the ex-android stay kneeled on the floor her mouth connected to his genital. Finally, Eighteen pulled her mouth away from his now spent cock and stood up, smiling at the Saiyan licking her lips. Leaning against the wall, Goku tried catching his breath, she has got to be his kryptonite he thought, how else could he have gotten so tired just from her sucking him off. Observing her smirking face the Saiyan was puzzled as there were no traces of his release on her lips or down on the shower floor.

"Are you looking for these?" asked Eighteen evilly seemingly reading his thoughts as she opened her mouth revealing loads of white cum. "I've ate them all little Saiyan, and dare I say you tasted better than anything I've eaten." taunted the blonde woman at her lover still in recovery mode.

"Oh little Saiyan am I?" asked Goku in a dangerous tone as his eyes darkened into one resembling a predator staring at his prey. Immediately upon hearing those words Eighteen could tell she was in trouble as she gulped at his feral look and soon enough she found herself slammed against the shower wall.

"Oh Gok…" before she could finish her sentence, the blonde beauty was silenced by her lover who has captured her lips with his. Eighteen tried to grab onto the Saiyan so as to control the situation but the Saiyan warrior was one step ahead as he held her wrists and pinned them against the wall.

"If you think this little Saiyan is done with you pretty lady then you are sadly mistaken. It would take more than a small blow job to knock me out!" whispered Goku savagely into her ears, his hands releasing her wrists before cupping her hips and lifting her off the floor. Slowly he spread her legs open while positioning her opening against his manhood which to her surprise was now harder than ever. Instinctively Eighteen wrapped her arms and legs around the Saiyan's neck and hips respectively expecting a penetration anytime but her lover just chuckled at her scared expression.

"Gotcha babe." Laughed Goku to her dismay who pouted in protest. "But seriously though how do you want it today my lady?" questioned the Saiyan staring straight into her eyes, his penis rubbing against her cunt teasingly ready to please his woman once given the instruction.

"Mmm Goku, I want it hard, rough, and memorable, so memorable that I forget the sufferings I went through these past two weeks." stated Eighteen.

"Consider it done madam!" those were the final words uttered by the Saiyan warrior before he captured her mouth once more before ramming the full length of his erection into her waiting folds embedding his cock into her lonesome love passage with one go.

"Mmmmmmmpphhhh!" screamed Eighteen whose voice thankfully was silenced by her lover's mouth. A series of rapid thrusts followed as Goku pulled his entire length out of her before slamming home dozens of times within a few seconds, the tip of his hot member hitting her womb every time it went in. The combined sensation of getting banged nonstop while engaged in a passionate French kiss soon made breathing hard for the woman who tapped against the muscular back of her lover signaling him to let go of her mouth. Luckily for her the Saiyan got her message and stopped his pistoning rod just long enough for her to catch her breath before capturing her strawberry flavored lips once more and resumed the Saiyan mating ritual.

Smirking to himself Goku was pleased to find the proud woman before him reduced to a mess as she moaned none stop into his mouth. She felt so tight, perhaps as tight as when he first took her two weeks ago in the hotel, and he hadn't gone Super Saiyan yet, which he probably couldn't unless he want to alert the bastard outside to his presence.

"Ah well, no matter." thought the Saiyan as the thought of fucking his former best friend's wife in such close proximity to him was thrilling enough without going super. He could see the woman in his arms agreed with him from her blissful facial expression and resumed pleasing her Saiyan style.

The two lovers continued going at it like there was no tomorrow. A long time must have passed as the television noise somehow has stopped. After making sure the little pest was really gone by focusing in on the location of Krillin's ki, the emboldened Saiyan finally lets go of her mouth and the shower room became filled with her wanton scream in no time.

"Ohhhhhh! Oh oh oh! Gokuuu! Yes fuck me babe!" screamed Eighteen on the top of her lungs.

"Damn Eighteen you are so good. I'm gonna cum in you do you hear me girl?" grunted Goku into her ears as he continued banging her standing up.

"Yes…fill me…fill me please Goku! Fill my pussy with your seed…so I won't ever have to be lonely no more!" begged Eighteen clinging onto her lover for her dear life.

"Ohhhh yes Eighteen, I'm cumming you take my Saiyan essence good you hear!" shouted the Saiyan warrior as the pressure stored inside his balls and penis became too great for him to hold back anymore and blasted his seed into her. The blonde goddess felt her lover's ki infused sperm going deep inside her body and let out a lustful cry, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips trying to take in as much Saiyan juice as she could without spilling out.

An indefinite time has passed and the lover remained hips joined together, both trying to catch their breath from the long overdue act of passion that left both exhausted. Finally the Saiyan attempted to pull himself out of her but was stopped by his blonde lover whose thighs refused to let go of his hips despite of how sore she felt.

"Please Goku, please carry me to my bed like this. I want to feel your hot Saiyan member inside me until the very end." Pleaded Eighteen and to which her Saiyan warrior smiled back reassuredly.

Releasing his ki briefly, Goku dried them both before stepping out of the steam filled shower room, the smell of sex permeated the space bring tingling of erotic sensation to the Saiyan. Once in the bedroom he gently laid her down onto the bed while their lips were still attached to each other. Eighteen, seemingly not had enough of him used the very last remaining of her strength to bring the Saiyan down onto her again penetrating her tightness with his still hardened cock sending whimpers and grunts out of their mouth.

"Please don't go Goku, just stay with me for the night." Pleaded Eighteen softly holding onto him tightly in the bed. Goku was very tempted to stay with her but the thought of leaving Goten with Chichi alone frightened the father who knew as much as it hurts him it can't be done. Then suddenly an idea that would please them both very much struck them.

"I'm sorry my love, I am afraid that simply cannot be done." whispered Goku lovingly at her. Before his woman could voice out her protest he brought his index finger to her loving mouth silencing her. "But I will be back very soon I promised, in fact aren't Goten and Marron about to go on a weekend long school trip this Friday? What do you say you come with me to my secret place for some tender loving?" asked Goku, his rough hand grabbing hold of her delicate ones as if ensuring her he wasn't lying.

"You mean it Goku?" questioned the blond.

"Yes babe, I have a secret mansion far away from any civilizations, there we can have our small honeymoon this weekend what do you say?" asked Goku and the object of his affection nodded happily in return.

Happy that he has found the solution to their problems, Goku reluctantly pulled out of her, the loss of her warmth around his manhood left him feeling empty all the sudden and he could tell from her expression she felt the same. Running back to the bathroom, the Saiyan quickly produced the blue panties left behind and putted the lacy garment back on her hips making Eighteen look at him with a confused look.

"What was this for Goku?" questioned Eighteen at his weird gesture.

"Why my love, so that my cum would not seep out of your pussy. Just make sure to not take another shower too soon!" teased Goku lovingly, planting a kiss on her panties covered cunt. "Now if you will excuse me I will be taking my leave."

And with that the Saiyan flew out of the two stories house from the opening window he came in from hours ago, leaving the blonde goddess to enjoy the sensation of his seed swimming inside her womanhood.

Meanwhile several miles away from the place Krillin was driving his car back towards the police station, his hand on a phone as he talked to a familiar female's voice.

"Yes Maron, yes I just heard that bitch admitting that she cheated on me. Yes I know right, and to think she acted like nothing has happened all this time. Yes see you very soon honey!" finished Krillin before ending the conversation. "Phew, and I was beginning to regret going back to Maron for comfort before the Tournament of Power happened." muttered the ex-monk to himself who couldn't wait to see his love.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for taking so many months to write this chapter. I had multiple ideas for what was to happen after Goku and Eighteen's affair and it took me many tries to get this how I wanted it to be. From now please expect an update every two months or so unless I got my drive back.


	9. The Boat Ride

**Chapter 9: The Boat Ride**

A woman darted across the streets with an inhuman speed, her hand holding a straw hat low covering her entire face. Quickly sprinting from one building to another, the woman made several feint moves trying to lose whoever that was following her as she zigzagged across the alleys. Finally after back tracking her previous routes multiple times, she lets out a satisfied sigh as her senses no longer register any pursuers on her trail. With that, she began picking up her speed breezing through the streets, her hand holding a crumpled piece of paper containing a loosely scribbled address.

The said woman was Eighteen who had just waved goodbye to her daughter Marron at the bus stop. As she bid her daughter to have a nice school trip she couldn't help but to think how cute she looked with Goten as they held hands and got onto the vehicle. Goten's father Goku was also present and it took all the self-discipline for the ex-cyborg to keep herself from blushing to death at how handsome the tall Saiyan is. She has also noticed that Goku was having a hard time acting normally standing across the street from her as he kept on stealing glances towards her direction. Their chemistry was so apparent that some of the kids also took notice of their awkwardness and started making funny noises only to be shot down by Marron and Goten who insisted their parents were married.

"Yeah, but don't you think they looked very cute together?" asked one of their classmates jokingly to which the two soon fell silent. Both knew their parents have not been getting along at all lately and have also taken notice of how happy they looked some two weeks ago after coming back from the water park. Marron could have sworn her mother was glowing from how happy she looked and Goten also noticed his father sporting a rare smile. Privately both kids have asked Goku and Eighteen what had happened but each received ambiguous answers that left them unsatisfied.

Soon the bus sped away carrying Goten and Marron with it, both kids having since forgotten about the weirdness surrounding their parents as they could be seem chatting happily on the bus much to the relief of Goku and Eighteen. As the bus left and other parents beginning to disperse, the Saiyan and the ex-android could be seem looking into each other lovingly. The tall Saiyan was especially in a hurry to reunite his lover as he began closing the distances between them when suddenly the unmistaken sound of someone talking on the cell-phone disrupted them. Turning around the two found themselves staring at a pair of dark sunglasses.

The guy with a sunglass stared straight at the two as he muttered into the cellphone on his hand in a quiet voice as if trying to conceal what he was saying from the Saiyan warrior and the blonde woman but both could clearly make out what he was saying: "Yes sir, your daughter has left and it looks like that Goku and your wife are still there despite of having no business standing around sir."

Eighteen could feel herself getting angry at the man for stalking them and was on her way to "deal" with the unwanted guest when she caught Goku giving her a hand gesture as if telling her to stop whatever it is she wanted to do. Having gotten the message, the ex-android immediately halted her advancement towards the now very nervous looking man and no sooner had she stopped she immediately noticed there was not one stalker but dozens of them surrounding them, each wearing a different attire but all paying very close attention to the duo.

"Hmph!" snickered Eighteen as she gave each one of the men a good hard look forcing them to duck their head and avert their eyes least it became too apparent they were spying on her. Judging from their movements and the way they addressed her as "your wife" on the radio she could only assume these were Krillin's plain clothed police lackey sent by the tough man himself to make sure she would not pull anything funny during the weekend that Marron was away. While it may be easy for her to just fly away with Goku or simply blast these pests away, the young woman did not want to give her husband any more excuse to humiliate her or worse divorce her and took away her daughter claiming that he had been forced to do so after she cheated on him with his best friend.

Giving all of her stalkers one last cold stare and making sure they are all cowering in fear; the young woman gave her partner a hand gesture as if telling him they will be meeting up afterwards and Goku nodded back at her slightly signaling that he copies but not before walking across the street towards her.

The moment Goku began making his way towards her without a care Eighteen could feel her heart began bumping as if it was about to leap out of her chest cage. The surrounding plain clothed police men immediately took notice too as they all put their cellphones and radios to their head ready to report on the change of activity.

"Goku, what are you thinking?" Eighteen asked herself silently looking at the Saiyan who gave her a reassuring smile. Soon the Saiyan was right beside her and the ex-android tensed at what Goku was about to do but instead he walked right pass her making the ex-android raising her eyebrows.

"What the? What was he thinking?" questioned Eighteen. She could also hear the idiots watching them telling their boss that it was all a false alarm, some useless shenanigan the Saiyan pulled but Eighteen knew better than that. Goku despite of his tendency to act like a complete fool is a much deeper man than most realized.

Deciding to not stick around much longer despite of not figuring out the Saiyan's move, Eighteen turned towards her apartment and began walking back home as if nothing has happened and to her dismay some of her husband's lackey was following close behind. Once she entered her home the ex-android quickly locked the doors and rushed into her room. As she locked herself inside the room the blonde woman nonchalantly reached her hand into her pocket and to her surprise she pulled out a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it.

"So that was it, the Saiyan warrior had snuck the paper inside her pocket without anyone, even her noticing the act." thought Eighteen with a smirk appearing on her face. Quickly she pulled out a small backpack stuffed with cloth she would be wearing during the weekend meetup with her lover and quietly left the house, making sure to take confusing routes and swapping her attire along the way to shake loose of her stalkers as she did so.

By the time Eighteen reached her destination it was already noon. Looking around her surrounding, the now black haired woman in a yellow sundress and straw hat tried to see if she could find her Goku but all she could see are boats coming in and out of the port she has been led to by the paper. No matter how hard she looked she couldn't find anyone even closely resembling the look of her handsome Saiyan. "But then again perhaps Goku has also changed his appearance to lose those pesky idiots." Thought Eighteen recalling the fact that some of the plain-clothed policemen had also tailed Goku as he walked away.

Moving towards the sea, Eighteen decided to take in some of the sea air and pretend she was just sightseeing least she attracted the attention of any passerby. As she waited and enjoyed the smell of sea salt grazing across her nose suddenly she noticed a tall figure in a long worn out coat walking towards her. Squinting her eyes, Eighteen tried to make out his facial features and while the man had the height to be Goku, his skin was all wrinkled and his eyes sunken in, too old to be the man she had fallen head over heels for in the past two weeks.

Turning her head back towards the sea, she pretended to not notice the man only to keep on seeing the guy from the corner of her eyes keep on coming towards her. "Damn it, if this is one of those cops I swear I am going to teach him a hard lesson for trailing me so far." Thought Eighteen as her looks darkened and her fists clenched tightly. She may be a civilian right now but there is no doubt she had the power to decimate the entire police force, her spouse along with it should she chose to do so.

Soon the man came within her striking distance and just as Eighteen was about to unleash her anger at him, the unmistaken voice of her sweet Saiyan lover reached her ear.

"Don't you know not to judge a book by its cover babe?" asked the figure giving her a playful wink, his expression going from that of a solemn old man to a hearty smile as Eighteen finally realized who the man was.

"So it was you Goku…but how…how did you know it was me?" questioned the ex-android.

"What can I say my dear, you have a unique scent that just led me to you." answered the Saiyan sweetly. "But that's it for now dear Eighteen, let us board my boat and then we could talk some more." Said Goku as he began walking once again and soon the young woman realized why he had cut the conversation short as a police car drove by and the officers inside peeked their heads out scanning the surrounding area as if searching for fugitives.

Eighteen followed her cleverly disguised lover towards the supposed boat he owns wondering how the Saiyan had gotten his hands on a boat of all things but soon her thoughts were erased as Goku led her to a beautiful small yacht. She could tell from its design that the yacht was of a brand new model, one that she has seen on advertisement countless times.

"Goku, how did you managed to get one of these things." admired Eighteen but the Saiyan merely chuckled before quickly leading her onto the ship. Once out of sight from the watchful eyes of the police, the couple quickly discarded their disguises with Goku ditching his mask and coat revealing his muscular form and spikey hair while Eighteen threw away her straw hat and the black wig she had on. Within no time the duo were locked together in a tight embrace, their lips smashed together engaged in a steamy hot kiss.

"Mmmm Goku!" moaned Eighteen into her Saiyan warrior's mouth, her arms wrapped around his thick neck trying to bring the Saiyan down to her height so she could smooch him more comfortably but Goku had other ideas as he cupped her ass in his palms and brought her up towards him to which the young woman responded by wrapping her legs around his well-toned hips.

"Couldn't you think of something less attractive to wear for your disguise Eighteen? A yellow sundress is the furthest thing from stealthy you know?" teased the muscle bound god groping at her ass through the sundress, his finger digging into her butt cheeks coercing soft whimpers to escape the blonde's mouth.

"So what if I was craving attention? Do I sense jealousy from the world's strongest man?" retorted Eighteen in a sultry voice that drove the Saiyan mad with desire. The thought of those stalker cops peering up his lover's skirt conjured up an almost dark primal instinct he could only surmise as jealousy within him and the warrior held onto his mate protectively against him making Eighteen yelp in surprise at his change in behavior.

"Easy now Saiyan." chuckled Eighteen, as much as it turns her on to see her mate getting jealous over her, she couldn't help but to feel a bit scared as the man almost twice her size narrowed his eyes in an almost angry manner, not that he would ever hurt her she knew but as to what he might do to the cop goons of her husband she would rather not imagine it. "Besides considering how I was always wearing pants and other tomboyish attires, no one would suspected me of downing a yellow sundress wouldn't you agree Goku?" asked the blonde woman trying to calm her man down and she was relieved to see his tense expression slowly smoothened up.

"Guess you are right babe you clever girl." said Goku as he leaned forward once more to kiss her but this time Eighteen placed a hand over his mouth stopping the confused Saiyan.

"Now now Goku, you haven't answered my question yet. How did you get this fancy looking yacht here?" said Eighteen barely able to finish her sentence before the impatient Saiyan captured her honey coated mouth once more.

"Does it matters Eighteen? You seem to like it and that's all it matters wasn't it?" questioned the Saiyan.

"Of course it does Goku, you were never a man into luxuries and….ahhh!" screamed Eighteen in mid-sentence; her lover doesn't seem to be in the mood to answer her questions as he had left her mouth and is now nibbling her sensitive neck sending goosebumps down her body. Soon he was trying to gain access to her lovely breasts through the yellow sundress as he tugged at the fabric that was barring him from his delicacy that he couldn't wait to taste.

As much as it pleases Eighteen to be the object of affection of the Saiyan, she was also getting annoyed at how much in a hurry the Saiyan was. Summoning her strength, Eighteen wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and exerted enough pressure on it to cause the Saiyan pause what he was doing. "Yes Eighteen?" asked the Saiyan with his mouth still latched against her soft skin. "I am asking where did you managed to obtain a yacht like this dumbass, and besides don't you think we should be sailing to the sea away from Krillin's underlings before proceeding any further?" whispered Eighteen into her Saiyan lover's ears in a lovely yet stern voice.

"Hah, I guess you are right." mumbled the Saiyan reluctantly taking his mouth away from her delicate skin leaving teeth marks on her otherwise perfect form. Gently pushing the Saiyan away while protesting internally from the loss of skin contact, Eighteen quickly readjusted her sundress surprised at how fast the beautiful dress got wrinkled and torn. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, the ex-android stared at her lover trying to look as angry as possible but she knew she failed miserably from the way Goku chuckled at her.

"Why I bought it with the prize money I`ve won from the different tournaments and I thought you might love it." said Goku still looking at her with predatorily eyes. "And don`t worry about the sundress Eighteen, I`ll be sure to take it off before making sweet love to you." teased Goku once again moving towards his prize but the blonde woman refused to unfold her arms in front of her chest and continued to glare at him.

"Good I am impressed." stated Eighteen flatly hoping her icy tone would persuade the horny Saiyan the intimacy would have to come later and when her muscle bound god of a partner did not get the clue she stomped her high heel foot down on the yacht hard. "Nice, now how about we get a move on, you never know when that rat might order his henchmen to search our yacht." Said the blonde woman almost as if she was ordering her man and thankfully this time her voice did the trick as Goku stopped in his track scratching his head.

"Well?" asked the ex-android almost amused at how the Saiyan is behaving and could have sworn for a second Goku looked embarrassed.

"Heh heh heh, well you see Eighteen, I kinda don't know how to pilot this thing now that you mentioned it." Blurted out Goku prompting Eighteen to roll her eyes.

"Unbelievable, so you think this thing would just move by itself? Why would you bought it in the first place." snapped Eighteen this time getting truly annoyed at her otherwise magnificent lover. "Good job for ruining the mood, or don't tell me this was your plan for the big date this week? To take me on this stationary boat for 3 days?"

"No no no my dear, I have a mansion right by one of the small islands not too far from here and I thought we could use this yacht to get there without attracting any attention." stated Goku trying to calm the angry beauty, he has never seem her mad, at least not at him and the Saiyan warrior had to admit seeing her pissed at him is turning him on, part of him wants to turn those icy cold eyes into passionate watery ones as he ram his stake through her hot body but that will have to wait because he could tell Eighteen was seriously not happy with their current situation.

"Great, and we can't just fly to that hideout of yours unless we want to attract unwanted attention." muttered Eighteen taking a seat in the room. Looking through the windows she could see the patrolmen are starting to search the area around them knocking on doors of nearby boats when suddenly somewhere in her brain clicked and she had an idea.

"Lucky you Goku, I just remembered Dr Gero has downloaded data on how to use a boat in me when I was still a cyborg. I may be human now but I still retain those knowledges so let's see if I can steer this one." stated Eighteen.

"Great, and that means we could…" said Goku in a hopeful tone but her deadly icy glare immediately shuts the Saiyan up.

"Yes, get away, but know this that you owe this to me. What kind of man invites their woman on a date just to have them pilot their yacht? Some lousy date this is turning out to be." shouted the blonde woman.

With it the ex-android worked with efficiency powering up the boat in no time. Soon Eighteen was handling the steering wheel in the captain's room as they departed from the dock before the patrolmen even knew what had happened.

"Damn Eighteen, you have managed to impress me once again my girl." Praised Goku as he looked back at the disappearing dock. Looking back at his love he moved towards her still manning the steering wheel and tried encircling his arms around her but the blonde woman was not in the mood as she quickly shrugged him away.

"Get away from me you hormone filled idiot, can't you see I am steering this thing for you?" snapped Eighteen.

Goku stumbled backwards a bit from her struggle but you could tell he wasn't about to give up from the big grin that spread around his face. "Mmm, playing hard to get I see." Snickered the Saiyan and Eighteen must have heard him as she snapped her head back at him in annoyance but to her surprise the Saiyan had already wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pressed his marble like chest against her back.

"Ooooo!" a barely audible moan escaped Eighteen's mouth which she quickly closes to prevent herself from making any more of those embarrassing noises.

"What was that I heard babe? Did you just let out a lust filled cry?" whispered Goku teasingly into her ears.

"No of course not you moron. And why would I considering I am angry at…ohhhhhh!" another whimper escaped her lovely lips as Goku grabbed hold of her breasts with one of his muscular hands and squeezed down on them hard, taking advantage of the fact she has her hands on the steering wheel and couldn't possibly resist him. As he did so his other equally strong hand snaked under her skirt and began going up her beautiful thighs. Suddenly the Saiyan stopped his movement as his hand had reached her hips and he lets out a loud cackle at what he found.

"Oh my Eighteen, this doesn't feel like ordinary panties you are wearing does it? I wonder what you could have down here?" teased Goku. He could sense Eighteen stiffen up from the mention of her undie and laughed to himself at her change of mood.

"What I have on is none of your business Goku, so let go of me this second." said Eighteen trying to sound angry only failing miserably as her embarrassment has set in full force.

"Is that so my lady?" questioned Goku, his hand now grabbing hold of her skirt and slowly lifted it up until another chuckle left his mouth as he had found his answer much to the expense of his blonde lover whose face now burned with shame.

"Is this? Is this a dark blue thong you are wearing my dear? How very cute of you." teased Goku once again. Eighteen was now considering let go of the steering wheel and give the cocky bastard a sound beating when the Saiyan warrior grabbed hold of the waistband of the thong and pulled the flimsy material sharply upwards.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhh!" Eighteen screamed on the top of her lungs as the thong dug deep in between her pubic lips, small amounts of her body fluid spilled onto the lacy thong from the sudden arousal she experienced. Her legs went numb all the sudden and if it weren't for her clenching onto the steering wheel to support herself she would have fell onto the ground.

"Yes you are right, you wearing that teeny thong and squirming like a teenage girl is none of my business." teased Goku giving her ass cheeks a firm slap as he did so before getting down on his knees and puts his entire head underneath her skirt.

"Wait Goku, what are you doing?" questioned Eighteen losing her composure, any remaining residual of anger she still had replaced by fear of what the Saiyan was about to do next and soon she found her answer as Goku shifted the thin string of fabric covering her cunt and inserted his tongue into her arousal.

"Oh my god!" screamed Eighteen once again and soon she began panting as her lover began tasting her pussy, it took all the strength she had to keep on steering the damned yacht which was good for the both of them as the boat nearly crashed into an incoming vessel had it not for Eighteen's expert maneuverability.

"You'd better pay attention to the traffic girl, don't mind little me I'm just having a small snack." came the taunting voice of the Saiyan accompanied by loud slurping sound and what felt like a tongue swirling around her pubic lips. The ex-android could feel her cunt now wet and swollen as ever from the questing muscle of the Saiyan who made sure no part of her lovely womanhood remain untouched by his questing tongue sending unimaginable warmth through her body.

"Damn…damn you Saiyan…Ahhhh…I swear…I swear I will get back at you for this…!" panted Eighteen finally finishing her sentence but Goku doesn't seem to be intimidated by her at the very least, his hand now joining his tongue as the Saiyan warrior switched in between eating her out and pumping his strong fingers into her watery hole. Her love juices kept on flowing into his mouth and Goku worked hard to get more, his face now wedged in between her legs biting and licking down on her lovely folds.

"Ohhhh dear Kami ohhhhhhhh Gokuuuu!" screamed Eighteen no longer able to hold it back anymore as she came all over her lover's face, her legs gave up and she fell onto the horny Saiyan's face giving him even deeper access to her pussy which Goku took the opportunity to explore even deeper enjoying the blonde beauty squirting all over his face.

"Dear Kami Eighteen that was delicious!" stated Goku finally removing his head from her skirt and began licking up the sweet discharges stained on his face. The blonde woman has now collapsed onto the floor panting heavily, she tried to get back up when she saw another ship approaching but luckily for her Goku grabbed the steering wheel just in time to move them out of danger.

"You…you have got to stop doing that Goku…sooner or later we are gonna crash for real." panted Eighteen finally getting back on her trembling feet and grabbed the steering wheel away from Goku and no sooner had she done that the Saiyan warrior had her in his muscular arms once again caressing all over her body through the now sweat covered sundress.

"Don't worry Eighteen, if worse comes to worse we can always push the other ships away with our ki, so just focus on enjoying this shall we?" asked Goku and soon sounds of pants hitting the floor could be heard and she could feel his enormous mushroom head brushing against her dripping pussy.

"You know what I love the most about a thong babe?" asked Goku to which Eighteen shook her head. "It's that I don't even have to take off the darned thing before fucking you." said Goku animalistically as he plunged into her full force from behind hitting the entrance to her womb in one powerful thrust.

"Ohhhhh…oh oh oh ohhhhh!" Eighteen began moaning and screaming loudly as her Saiyan lover began taking her hard and rough, his hard shaft filling her completely and his very full ball sack beating against her hips with each thrust. The force of his movements was so strong her entire upper body was sent pressing up against the steering wheel causing the ship to move at a zigzagged fashion from the constantly turning wheel.

"Goku…Goku you have got to stop!" begged Eighteen whimpering between her sentences. "There is…there is no way for us to steer this thing…ohhhhhh holy kami…when you…when you are hammering me like that!"

"Well you'd better think of some good plans before we crash girl, cause I'm too worked up to stop even if I want to." grunted the Saiyan warrior without so much as slowing down for just one second, to make the matters worse his rough hands have now begun slapping her ass-cheeks threatening to shut down Eighteen's conscious from how good it felt.

Closing her eyes the blonde beauty tried to concentrated on the best way to get out of this mess. The sensation of Goku's pistoning cock stroking her sweet spots has even gotten herself too worked up to halt her lover. Just as she was about to lose all her senses from the mind blowing fuck an idea hit her, one that could work if only she still has enough mental capacity to execute it.

"Wait…wait Goku, give…ohhhh…give me the coordinates to your mansion…I…I will try to implement auto piloting mode so that…ooooooo…we wouldn't need to steer this damned thing!" concluded Eighteen.

"Alright good girl, here's the coordinates. I trust you still have enough strength to switch onto auto-pilot mode!" hissed Goku as even he is being affected by the way she squeezed down onto his hot rod.

Slipping a piece of paper with the coordinates to his lover, Goku continued making love to her from behind while Eighteen tried mustering her strength to switch the boat into auto-steering mode, which was not exactly an easy task as the shock waves from his cock hitting her womb in rapid successions is causing errors after errors to occur as she navigate through the systems. Finally with one last button pressing the phrase "Auto-Pilot Mode Engaged" could be seem from across the screen.

"There done!" exclaimed Eighteen in a relief and no sooner had she said that the muscle bound Saiyan picked her off from the floor and spread her legs wide apart, his arms hooking the back of her knees onto his lower arms so her back was resting easily against his muscular back and begun fucking her standing up.

"Oh oh oh oh ohhhh yessss Goku! Yessss fuck me please!" wanton moans and whimpers escaped her mouth uncontrollably crying out for his name as the mating ritual got even hotter.

"Do you forgive me now Eighteen? Have I redeemed myself to you?" asked Goku forcing his slippery man shaft into her tight and intensely hot heat, he could feel her climax rapidly approaching and was determined to come together with her despite of how good it felt.

"Of course Goku…ohhhhh I forgive you so just do me good ohhhhhhh!" and no sooner had she finished her sentence did the two lovers cried out at the same time, their love juice splashing all over the place from the orgasm they had just experienced.

The blonde beauty pressed her head against the Saiyan's ever so comfortable broad chest and panted weakly, her legs suspending in mid-air as she rested comfortably in Goku's strong arms surprised that her lover could still stand after a mind blowing experience like that. Just as she was about to drift to sleep the Saiyan warrior whispered something that made her gasp in shock.

"So what do you say we head to the bedroom and start round two?"

Not sure if she heard that right, Eighteen opened her mouth to ask if he was joking but there was no need for that as Goku was now carrying her in his arms down the hallway of their small yacht and within a few seconds she found herself thrown onto a large bed in with the horny Saiyan pouncing on top of her.

Another fiery kiss ensued which Goku won easily and began exploring the insides of her sweet mouth twirling his tongue all over her strawberry coated insides and as he did so, he roughly ripped off her sundress making Eighteen cry out in dismay but soon her protests were replaced by those lovely moans the Saiyan loved so much as he attacked her ample breasts.

"Wearing a thong and no bra Eighteen? In Dende's name you came to be today to get screwed didn't you?" teased the Saiyan finally burying his head in between the dip between her twin mounds now that the yellow sundress was out of the way.

"Ahhh…shut up you Saiyan…where was that round two you promised me?" snapped back Eighteen as she held onto Goku's head tightly in her hands.

"Oh that second round is coming right up dear, I just need to treat myself to some of your nipple that's all." said the warrior harshly taking the tip of her breasts in between his canine teeth and bit down on them hard prompting the goddess underneath him to sigh in approval.

True to his words as soon as Goku had savored her pearl white flesh, he yanked the thong from her hips causing the waist band to snap. Eighteen was too excited to protest the clothing damage she's suffered, merely making a mental note to wear side tie panties the next time they get intimate with each other before the Saiyan warrior was in between her legs once again and thrusted in hard. Soon the Saiyan gave his moaning lover another series of rough and hard pounding as Goku's god like physique of a body pressed against her delicate one sliding his manhood in and out of her delicious cunt.

"Yesss, oh yes pound me good Saiyan!" encouraged Eighteen holding onto his sweaty body tightly, her eye lids half opened as her head tossed from side to side calling out her lover's name. Never the one to disappoint, Goku continued pleasing her with his incredible stamina getting more turned on with every lustful scream of the blonde goddess until he could no longer took it and blasted into Super Saiyan. The expansion of his already incredible cock drove the woman beneath him off the edge and she came quickly once again, not that the climax could slow down her still incredibly hard lover's deep penetrations.

"Ohhh yes Eighteen, did this Super Saiyan form satisfy you? Are you coming cause I went Super on you?" teased Goku and to his pleasure the dirty talk seemed to excite her more if that was even possible.

"Mmmmm yes you are so good Goku, I love your Super Saiyan cock!" whimpered the blonde goddess.

"Good answer, now would you want me to go even more Super if I could?" questioned the Saiyan who suddenly stopped his thrusting and looked at his beautiful lover lying on the bed. The abrupt cease of her lover's thrusting seemed to have snapped the blonde goddess out of her recent orgasmic bliss as she looked at him with a questioned look.

"Sorry what?" asked Eighteen unsure if she heard that right.

"I said if I could get even better than this would you like to experience it?" replied Goku in a serious look, as he talked the Saiyan raised his heavily muscled chest from her slender form and sat up, the only part of their body still connected to each other was his engorged cock lodged inside her now trembling pussy. "You do realize I had more than one super form do you? All the way to god and beyond?" said the Saiyan warrior as if asking for her approval to go beyond Super Saiyan for her. As wild as the alien warrior could get when making love to her, he had always respected her and would never go beyond what she could handle which was what she loved so much about the hunk in front of her. Biting down her lower lips, the blonde woman thought for a bit before timidly nodding her head.

"Are you sure? This could really hurt you?" asked Goku with a concerned voice.

"Yes I am sure Goku, I want to take all of you in me, and while I may not be able to take your most powerful form right now we have got to start somewhere so go on and love me like no other man could." stated Eighteen in a surprisingly confident voice that even she herself was shocked to hear. As the woman talked her hands clenched down onto the bed sheet tightly and gave her man a smile of assurance.

"Good answer, as expected from my Eighteen. I will be gentle so don't you fear okay?" asked the Saiyan showing relief at her answer. Lowering himself down once again, his hard chest pressed against her breasts and encircled his arms around her back. Their bodies were so close together that the Saiyan warrior could feel her heart beat and could tell that despite of her assurance she was still scared. Stroking her skin gently, Goku tried to calm her down with his caresses while he took her sensitive earlobe in between his teeth and bit down gently on it. Once he was sure she was truly ready, the Saiyan begun powering up once more and watched his lover's face tense up from excitement and fear.

"Now this Eighteen, is Super Saiyan Two." proclaimed the now glowing Saiyan warrior as his muscles begun expanding once more. Eighteen could feel his already incredibly big Super Saiyan shaft growing in size yet again and gritted her teeth in pain. The ever expanding muscle pushed her tender inner walls apart mercilessly forcing her to grasp even harder on the bedsheet until her knuckles turned white. Sensing that his love is in incredible pain Goku moved one of his hands from her back and onto the edge of her pussy as he gently played with her womanhood but even such an act could barely distract her from the pain.

"Don't grab the sheet Eighteen, use me instead." Suggested the Saiyan and no sooner had he said that Eighteen's hands were clawing against his back, leaving trails of bloody red mark across his back, which Goku gladly accepted seeing how much more pain she was experiencing.

Finally after minutes of powering up Eighteen felt his muscular man meat stop growing and she opened her eyes to look at her concerned lover. She could have sworn this time felt way more painful than their first time and she pouted at the Super Saiyan weakly. Goku on the other hand felt tremendous guilt for putting her through this whole ordeal. Just as he was about to mutter an apology the blonde goddess puts her hand up to his mouth and silenced him.

"Don't…don't you dare apologize Goku, I didn't endured this for you to tell me how sorry you are." said Eighteen making her lover look at her with wide open eyes. "If you have time to feel sorry about me, why don't you start making love to me and show me the capabilities of a Super Saiyan Two?" shouted Eighteen with both anger and passion in her voice. Unable to do anything but to oblige her, the semi-stunned Saiyan could only held her hips in his hands and slowly withdrawing his cock from his cunt until only the tip of his mushroom head is inside and slammed home.

Eighteen opened her mouth from the most powerful thrust she has experienced to date but no voice came out of her lips as the sensation was too overwhelming. Seeing the look of both extreme pain and pleasure on her face, Goku needed not to be told twice as he continued his deep thrust in and out of her. Soon her lover's Super Saiyan Two sized cock is pounding her pussy in earnest, sending more and more pleasure with each entry until the joy she felt finally overtook the pain making her squirm like an animal in heat.

Goku wasn't exactly having an easy time either, the increase in his size meant his blonde lover's walls are squeezing down on him even tighter almost forcing him to cum then and there on several occasions but the muscle bound god held back with all his wills knowing she would kill him if he were to came undone when things have just started to get good for her. Holding her legs that were now wrapped around his waist, the Saiyan warrior took advantage of her flexibility and drew her knees back up towards her chest until her feet is literally right beside her head, granting him even deeper access to her beautiful womanhood which he proceeded to please with all of his might.

"Goku…Goku…ohhhhh Gokkkuuu!" screamed Eighteen in a pleasure induced trance.

"Eighteen, dear Kami Eighteen you are so unbelievable!" groaned Goku back at her their voices filled the entire boat while the rough movement is threatening their state of the art boat from tipping over. The Saiyan could sense their climax is rapidly approaching and began fucking her even harder when Eighteen gave him one last order that sent shivers down his spine. "Go Super Saiyan Three Goku!"

"Wait what?" asked Goku.

"I…I said go Super Saiyan Three, this Super Saiyan Two is getting old and I want to came on a high note!" ordered Eighteen and with that she felt her lover began powering up once again too mentally drained to challenge her.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!" rasped the blonde goddess feeling the pain surging in between her legs once again but instead of crying she moaned uncontrollably in pleasure. The deep powerful thrusts coupled with his growing size sent pulses of pure bliss through her trembling body. Just as Goku had finished powering up to Super Saiyan Three Eighteen couldn't hold it any longer and exploded in the most intense climax ever in her life, her head leaned back against the pillow as she cried into the room, her release coating her Saiyan lover's cock.

Goku watched with pride at the sight of the blonde goddess cumming to his pounding cock, the sight of her orgasm to his third Super Saiyan form drove him past his limits and his nuts tightening before discharging the hot seed into her, the veins in his cock pulsating delivering his Saiyan baby juice into her receptive love canal. Eighteen felt his hot and thick cum filling her up and sending waves of ki through her body. The aroused blonde beauty became even more excited prolonging the ecstasy she was feeling. Finally spent, Goku collapsed on top of his lover and began panting for breath but still tried to maintain his Super Saiyan Three form so the blonde goddess could feel his large penis sitting inside of her.

"Well, so how was that Eighteen, are you satisfied?" asked Goku laying on top of her after minutes of resting and she nodded back at him with the look of satisfactory plastered across her face.

"That, was amazing!" muttered Eighteen breathlessly.

"You sure? Did I hurt you?" enquired the Saiyan.

"No of course not, I am just glad I came one more step towards taking your full power my Saiyan god lover!" said Eighteen with the last remains of her strength before passing out on the bed.

Goku laid there on top of her for a few more minutes trying to take in the incredible scene before him. "Yes she certainly has tried. Hopefully soon this incredible lover of mine could take my god form!." thought Goku. Soon tiredness overtook the Saiyan warrior and he drifted into a deep sleep himself, his hair reverting back to its original color as the boat carried them closer to Goku's mansion.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading once again and please do leave a review if you enjoyed it or have any suggestion. They are what keeps me going!


End file.
